Beforehand
by the-marauder's-diary
Summary: James has changed. But Lily refuses to accept it. Sirius has changed. But Rose is scared. Severus is getting revenge. But Sirius and James don't want to fight, anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**Author's note: Hello. Well, this is my first story and I really do hope you enjoy reading it. I would love some reviews. Ok, well here goes.**

* * *

><p>James Potter looked down at his almost blank parchment, fighting the waves of fatigue that had been overwhelming him the entire lesson. He closed his eyes, shutting out Professor Flitwicks high voice and concentrating on not falling asleep. A hand thumped him gently on the back, startling him slightly.<p>

"Mate, you alright?" He heard Sirius Black mummer next to him. James tried to nod, only to find that his head was too heavy for the action. Instead, he waved his hand dismissively at his best friend's concern. Sirius laughed unconvinced, but turned back to face the Professor.

James had always been like this in the first week back at school. He had never gotten the hang of adjusting sleeping patterns to fit changing schedules. So now, ending the third day in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James was directing all his strength on not collapsing onto the desk. Which in turn, ended up making him weaker as he was trying so hard. He knew he wouldn't have been this tired if he hadn't needed to do rounds every night. James had been chosen as Head Boy. The position was only deemed mildly interesting as Lily Evans was Head Girl.

The bell shocked him out of his eventual slumber with a jolt. James attempted to heave himself from his seat, only to fall painfully back to where he had just been. Sirius chuckled un-helpfully.

"Interesting lesson," Remus Lupin commented from behind him, "what did you think of it Prongs?" James could hear the rare smirk in Remus' voice as Sirius laughed again.

"Oh ha ha," James grunted sarcastically, turning his head to face his friends, "very funny you two. Help me up, will you?" They both rolled their eyes, but grabbed James around his elbows and steadied him as he stood up.

The three friends slowly headed out of the classroom, making their way back to the Gryffindor common room up in North Tower. They casually walked down passage ways and up the moving staircases until the boys finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello Lady," Sirius said with an offhand tone of voice, "How are we this fine afternoon?" The broad woman in the painting rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"And what would be the password?" she answered with mock-stern.

James opened his mouth impatiently, ready to answer with 'lemon tart' before a familiar, squeaky voice called out from behind them.

"James! Remus! Sirius!" Peter Pettigrew came scampering up the stairs to join his friends. His large stomach heaving as he panted, "I couldn't find you after last class, so I thought you might be up at the common room and I was right!" He finished breathlessly.

"Thank you Wormtail, for pointing out the complete and absolute obvious," James scorned his friend, causing Sirius to chuckle and Remus to remain exceptionally silent, "Fat Lady, the password is lemon tart." The portrait nodded and finally swung open to reveal the familiar red and gold common room. The four boys entered and James fell gratefully down into one of the comfortable arm chairs in front of the fire.

James closed his heavy eyelids, intending to fall into an intense slumber. He heard Sirius snort from the chair next to him.

"James…" Sirius' voice had taken a slight tone of amusement. James moaned,

"What?"

"You might want to get a quick look at this before you fall unconscious." James opened his eyes, annoyed and looked around the common room. He didn't have to look far to find the source of his friend's amusement.

Sitting at in one of the far corners of the room was a pretty girl. Her long, red hair was framing her pale face like scarlet curtains. She was reading a book propped up on her legs and seemed extremely unaware of the people around her.

"You know," Sirius continued, failing to hide his amusement, "I believe you haven't asked her out yet this year, she might be thinking you've lost interest." He winked and Peter laughed hysterically. James scowled at his friends, and then returned his attention back to Lily. He examine her, longingly. She was just so… beautiful. How could he _not _want to ask her out every chance he got, until she said yes?

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius hissed, "she's all alone and vulnerable, and if you keep that look on your face you may just get a pity date." James shot a quick spell, which Sirius dodged with a laugh.

"Fine then, I'll do it. But," James heaved off the arm chair and gave his friend a sly look, "only for you, Padfoot darling." Sirius chuckled as James gave him an exaggerated wink.

"Good luck, Prongs." Remus encouraged him as he walked over to the corner where Lily sat.  
>As James walked away, he just caught what Sirius said next, to Peter and Remus, "I give it ten seconds before she shuts him down."<em> Git, <em>James thought with a laugh.

He reached the corner where Lily sat, rumpled his already un-tidy black hair and stood over her, expecting her to notice. When she didn't, he sat down across from her.

"Hey Lily, I-" he began until he was swiftly cut off with a curt,

"No."

"I haven't even asked anything yet!"

"No, but I know what you were going to ask." Her eyes never left the book on her lap.

"Really, what was that?" James questioned sarcastically.

"You were going to ask me out, as you have done on numerous occasions previously. Which," she looked up at him now, her green eyes blazing with irritation, "brings us back to my answer given earlier. No." she finished emotionlessly.

"Come on." He continued, hopefully.

"No."

"Just one-"

"No."

"I'll be good-"

"No. Got the idea?" Lily finished crudely.

"You're just scared you might have fun!" He teased, hoping to earn points on wit. She didn't laugh.

"I do not believe, nor will ever even fathom that _I _could ever possibly enjoy being alone with _you._ Even talking to you right now is a stretch. Which brings me to my next comment; leave. _Now._"

"I'll get you one of these days, Evans." James said, standing up, "One day you'll go out with me and it'll be the best date you'll ever have." He smiled a smile that would've caused any other girl to give in. But not Lily Evans.

"Let me know when you wake up from this highly improbably dream of yours, Potter."

* * *

><p>The clanging of hundreds of knives and forks against china plates filled the hall as dinner commenced. Lily Evans sat alone at the Gryffindor table, picking at her food and not listening to the conversations going on around her. She didn't know why, but she looked across the Great Hall, to the table on the opposite side, searching for one black haired boy. Severus Snape was sitting apart from the rest of Slytherin house, staring down into what looked like an empty plate. His eyes flicked up to meet Lily's. He smiled tentatively and she sighed, her eyes falling back down to her hardly touched food. Lily felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her. She missed him, a lot. She missed his easy company, his good conversation and the way he only ever seemed to talk while with her. Like <em>she <em>was the only one who would be interested in hearing what he had to say, or that _she _was the only person that would be worth talking with. Lily wished she could be friends with him again and forget why she had pushed him away in the first place.

The hate-filled words rang in her ears as clearly as they had when she first heard them,

"_I don't need help from filthy, little mudbloods like her!"_ Lily blinked, wishing away the tears collecting in her eyes. Before then, she had tried to believe that Severus wasn't changing. That it was merely her dread clouding her judgement.

Then, he had said those spiteful words as easily as if he was only calling her name. She had thought that, despite all the taunts and insults Lily received that Severous would be the one Slytherin who would never, ever call her that. And when he did, she realised that nothing she could do would stop him from his eventual fate of a follower and Death Eater of You-Know-Who.

Lily sighed, wishing _that _was the only reason she ended her friendship with Severus. But, she knew that it wasn't. Yet, she didn't like thinking that she had ever done a Death Eater a _favour._ Not even for a Death Eater that she had once been friends with. However, it had been on her mind when she had told Severus that they needed to go their separate ways.

When she had seen Severus, hanging in mid-air by his ankles- a show for all the bored prats who were watching- she knew that something had to be done about it. Fortunately, she had also known that Potter was a jealous git who paid more attention to actions, rather than words. So, she thought that perhaps if Severus and herself ended their friendship, Potter would stop seeing him as a threat and lay off him. This assumption proved only mildly accurate as, in the months that proceeded, Potter and Black chose more productive things to do with their time, other than hexing anyone and everyone in sight.

Lily sighed and got up, casually looking back at the Slytherin table and finding Severus absent. She was about to return to the common room before someone called her back.

"Lily!" Lily turned around and was almost knocked off her feet by the giant hug and mane of wavy, jet black hair that greeted her, "I only just got here! I've missed you!" Rose Gates squealed as she let go of her friend.

"ROSE!" Lily bellowed, so loudly that a few heads turned to see what all the commotion was about. The two girls laughed hysterically at the looks some of their fellow Gryffindor's gave them before they skipped happily out of the Great Hall. The stopped in the Entrance Hall and Lily turned to her friend, "I've missed you _so _much, Rosie." She said before jumping on the dark girl in a full-fledged bear hug. Lily was enjoying the reunion with her best friend before a voice pulled her out of her care-free attitude.

"Rose is back, I see." The familiar, smooth sound commented from beside them. Lily climbed off her friend and turned around, an expressionless face ready to greet James Potter and his three gang members, "The dynamic duo reunited." He continued whilst Black sniggered slightly and Peter giggled.

"Fuck off, Potter." Lily said curtly. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked startled at her new choice of vocabulary. James' looked of stunned admiration lasted for a second before the familiar, lopsided grin was back in place.

"Ah, Evans been reading the urban dictionary I see? I was starting to wonder whether you don't swear or you just didn't know how. You proved me wrong on both points, kudos." James flashed a quick, sarcastic smile at the two girls before leading his gang into the Great Hall. Lupin stayed back smiling awkwardly at the girls.

"Lily, Rose," he nodded to each of them in acknowledgement, "Good summer?" They nodded, "Good. Lily, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'll meet you up in the common room." Rose smiled before departing.

"What is it?" Lily asked, turning to the one member of Potter's gang she could stand. She thought Lupin looked thinner, more ragged and the scars on his face and neck were shallow, but fresh. His short, blonde hair was un-kempt and dirty. The school robes he was wearing appeared more ragged then usual. Lily wished Remus had been chosen to be Head Boy instead of Potter. He was much easier to resist hitting in the face. He looked at her with slight concern on his face.

"It's just, don't be too hard on James this year, ok? He's changed." She was about to snort loudly and obviously before Lupin stopped her, "Just, give him a chance." And with that, he followed his friends into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Think we've established that Harry Potter does not belong to me, but anyways :)**

**Author's note: Firstly, I would just like to apologise for the miss-spelling of Severus in the previous chapters. I believe that it is fixed now, but if not- just let me know. Sorry, if it offended anyone, I truly did not know. Alrighty, for those of you still reading- this is the third chapter. Reviews please, and I hope you enjoy :)**

Lily entered the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Rose sitting casually in front of the flickering fire. Her friend looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what did ol' Lupin want?" Lily sat down beside her, staring into the bright flames.

"He told me to give Potter a chance." Rose snorted loudly.

"That's a surprise."

"Actually," Lily said, turning to face her friend with a thoughtful expression on her face, "he hasn't asked me to do that in… a while." She was referring to the other occasion, in their fifth year when Lupin had said something similar to her. That was before the whole dangling-Severus-upside-down-by-his-ankles incident. After that Lily had never expected him to ask her to give his friend a chance again. This was why it annoyed her so much. Why did he have a change of heart? Didn't he remember what an arrogant bastard Potter was?

"Wait, Lily," Rose's voice had become stern, and careful, "you aren't actually considering going out with him, are you?" Lily pulled herself back into the conversation instantly.

"_Are you serious?_ Go on a _date _with _Potter_? Never!" She spat disgustedly.

"Ok, ok. Just checking." Rose laughed at the look of contempt on her friend's face. Lily hit the girl playfully.

"You know," she continued in a suddenly serious voice, lying forward on the hearthrug, "Potter could have changed. I mean, at the end of last year he was _definitely _different. You have to admit, he's grown more mature." Lily looked at her friend with wide, dis-believing eyes.

"But it's _Potter,_" When Rose showed no signs that this settled the matter Lily continued, leaning across and looking intently into her friend's eyes, "Remember last year, when Black asked you out and we _swore _to each other that we would never, _ever _go out with either?" Rose looked down and nodded her head.

Lily sat back, happy that the issue was resolved.

"Lily, just wait and see. You never know, he might surprise you." Rose said wisely, and exclaimed when Lily hit her again.

Remus was, as usual, arguing with Professor Klimpt- the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirius only put up with this every lesson as it gave the retched professor an excuse not to give them homework. Otherwise he would have told them both to shut up, sit down and get on with the blasted class. James was snoozing happily in the chair next to him, this being his least favorite subject. Peter was up the front, trying to make sense of the argument. Snape was, as usual, also at the front of the classroom with his long nose buried deep in the book they were meant to be reading. Sirius knew all too well how much the slimy git loved this class. Oh how he wished that he could just hex him like he used to. However, Sirius knew that it would only get him into detention and he did _not _want to spend half his life there again. Though, this was not the only reason he didn't flick his wand and blow up the book that Snape was still reading. He looked to the pair of desks in the next row forward, on the left. 'If it wasn't for _her._' He thought, irritated at his own, ridiculous emotions. If it wasn't for Rose Gates, he might still be where he was last year; and if he wasn't honest with himself, he didn't want to be there at all.

When she'd asked him at first, to lay off Snape he'd laughed crudely in her face. He remembered how her face had fallen slightly at this point, causing him to feel terrible for causing it. He had tried to explain to her that, even if he wanted to lay off Snape- there was no stopping the prat cursing him. He had asked her if she had expected him to just sit there and take it without defending himself. She then proceeded to say that, only if Snape attacked him first, could he retaliate. Sirius had shook his head and turned to go, before she had called him back with words that had affected him much deeper than they should have.

"_If you don't leave him alone, I'll never speak to you again Sirius. I'll never forgive you._"He had turned around and stared at her, horror-struck, before nodding his head in defeat.

It had taken the entire end of last year, as well as the holidays to bring James around to his way of thinking. He managed to win him over by telling him that, if Lily could see him changing then she might agree to go out with him. Sirius didn't know if this was actually the case, but it had gotten James to promise not to touch ol' Snivellus unless he acted first. Sirius was thinking about the time Snape had actually shot a spell his way, un-provoked before the yells of his friend and his professor brought him sharply out of his daze.

"_Remus Lupin!_" Professor Klimpt bellowed causing the entire class to jump slightly and James to wake and sit bolt upright. The professor pointed to one of the desks, indicating that Remus be seated. Lupin scoffed and took a seat beside Peter, who had a permanent look of confusion on his face.

Professor Klimpt opened his mouth to resume the lesson before he was interrupted by the bell sounding the end of class. The ragged man shook his head and gestured largely that they depart. There was a scraping of chairs against stone floor as the class packed their things and left, relieved that their professor had failed to give them homework.

"I swear," Remus huffed angrily as the four friends; Sirius, James, Peter and Lupin, left the classroom and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, "that man has _no idea_ what he is talking about! None at all!" It was at that moment that James decided to yawn very loudly and obviously. Lupin shot him a glare, which James returned with sleepy sarcasm.

"Enjoy your nap, Potter." A snide voice called from behind them. All four boys turned around to see Severus Snape with his wand raised, ready for a fight.

James yawned again, "No actually. The sound of your nose hitting the desk was keeping me awake." Sirius and Peter laughed and out of the corner of his eye, Sirius just caught Remus slipping into the crowd and out of sight.

Snape flicked his long, black hair out of his eyes and fixed James with a cold stare.

"Nose humor. That's original." He said sarcastically.

"Look, Snivvy," James yawned again, "I'm not really in the mood for a duel today so if you could just-" A jet of red light burst from Snape's wand and hit James squarely in the chest, knocking him over. Students screamed and turned to watch as Sirius shot a spell back at Snape, barely missing him. Peter had scrambled to the side where girls and boys were now congregating, watching with either fear or interest. James jumped up and rolled his eyes, shooting jets of blue light at Snape. The black haired boy raised his wand, intending to shoot another spell at the pair before a voice caused everything to go quiet.

"_Stop it!_" Lily Evans and Rose Gates had made their way to where the short duel had taken place and were now glaring at the three boys. Sirius looked at the latter, attempting to catch her eye so he could explain who had shot the first spell. James appeared to be doing the same with the other girl, when Sirius looked over at him.

"Ok," Rose said to the intently watching crowd, "shows over. Shove off." The audience left, muttering irritably. She then turned to look at Sirius, disappointment written on her face.

"Before you ask," he began, more to her than anyone else, "Snape attacked first."

"Also, before you ask," James put in with teasing sarcasm, "I did tell him I wasn't looking for a fight."

"What about the last six years, _Potter_! Was _I _ever looking for a fight then?" Snape spat with disgust. And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor, leaving the others staring after him, stunned.

It was a few minutes of silent awkwardness before anyone spoke.

"Well," Lily was speaking to Rose now, uncertainty growing in her voice, "we had better be getting to lunch." Rose nodded and they left without a second glance.

Sirius and James looked at each other, confused expressions mirrored on their faces. A small smile began to break out on James' face.

"Sirius," James' voice had the old hint of laughter and mischief that Sirius remembered, rising in it, "I think we might be getting a little trouble from Snivellus this year."

Sirius shook his head in mock concern, "That boy, always looking for fights he is."

* * *

><p>"Alright!" James yelled, mounting his broom, "Lesley! Let out the snitch!" He called to Daniel Lesley, the keeper. Daniel did so and the rest of the team took their positions in the air.<p>

James had only recently found out that he was Gryffindor quidditch captain. He was ecstatic to be able to direct the team the way he had wanted to for years. It was the fourth practise session of the week and James could already see that the team would be ready for the first match of the season, against Ravenclaw.

He watched the chasers- Tim Dane, Michael Anderson and Samuel Wilson- pass the ball to one another, shoot and then laugh as Lesley saved each goal. The beaters, Emily Cormac and Jane Zells hit the bludgers towards the chasers, which were then expertly dodged.

The training session went on like that for an hour and, only when James had caught the snitch six times over, did he gesture for the team to dis-mount their brooms.

"Excellent! We're going to thrash Ravenclaw!" The team cheered as they made their way back up to the school.

James entered the common room, tired after the practise session. He spotted Sirius over at one of the tables and began to make his way over there before someone called him back.

"Potter." His heart fluttered a little as he turned to face Lily, standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory. She looked stern and slightly reluctant, but grounded all the same. James glanced at Sirius who had looked up at the sound of his name. He met James' gaze and winked very largely and obviously. He shook his head and walked casually over to Lily, who was waiting patiently.

"Hello Evans, " he smiled, "how are you this fine evening?" Lily shifted uncomfortably. James looked at her with concern, "Lily, what is it? What's happened?"

Lily looked up at him, "It's nothing, I just," she began, awkwardly, "I wanted to thank you."

James opened his mouth in shock, stepping back slightly.

"For what?" He said in surprise.

"For, well, last week." When James still looked confused, she continued, "Thankyou, for not being a complete git."

James laughed, "That really doesn't narrow it down as much as you might think it would, Evans." She laughed as well.

"It's just, I know that Severus sent the first spell and I wanted to thank _you_ for not being the one to do that." He gazed at her, his expression turning serious.

"I really have grown up, Lily." He whispered.

She sighed and met his gaze, "It'll take me a while to see that Potter. But you've made a start." And with that, she made her way back up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.

**Yes, yes it was a short one. I suppose you deserve a preview, if you read it :)**

_**"Lily, what's wrong? Why are you upset? "**_

_**"I don't know!" But she did. She knew exactly why this irritated her so much. However, Lily Evans was stubborn and would never admit that to herself, or anyone else for that matter. Which was why she found what Rose said next, so surprising.**_

_**"You know why, Lily. So do I."**_

***gasp*What's going to happen? hehe C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just sitting here, minding my own business and NOT owning Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Oh yes, the "long-awaited" next chapter in this fanfiction. Read, Review, and (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily sighed, sitting down on her bed. She was confused. Feeling fed up, she groaned loudly and lay down, pulling the covers over her head.<p>

She heard someone walk towards her and felt her bed move as they sat at the end of it.

"Lily," Rose's voice was cautioned and concerned, "what did James say?" Lily groaned again, pulling the duvet off her head to look at her friend.

"He said he's grown up, Rose! That he's fucking grown up!" Rose looked slightly taken aback at her friend's annoyance.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" She questioned.

"It's a great thing!" Lily shouted angrily.

"Lily, what's wrong? Why are you upset? "

"I don't know!" But she did. She knew exactly why this irritated her so much. However, Lily Evans was stubborn and would never admit that to herself, or anyone else for that matter. Which was why she found what Rose said next, so surprising.

"You know why, Lily. So do I."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up in interest.

"Oh please," Rose continued, a look of amusement growing on her face, "it's so obvious!" Lily stared, horrified. If Rose knew what she dreaded she knew, then Lily would never hear the end of it.

"Ok," she began, attempting to calm herself, "I want to know what you are finding so hilarious, and I want to know this instant!"

Rose began to laugh hysterically at this point. She fell back on the bed and almost rolled onto the floor. Steadying herself, she said,

"You like him!"

"What?" Lily spat, her cheeks flushing deep red in embarrassment and anger.

"You thought I wouldn't notice? I'm your best friend, I know everything!" She entered again into a fit of hysterics at the look of humiliated rage on her friend's face.

"Wh- wh- wh-"She stuttered, unable to finish her sentences due to the intense astonishment she was experiencing. Rose laughed even louder at that, "Why would you think that?" She almost screamed.

"Come on! You haven't had a boyfriend since fifth year! _And _you talk about him constantly! _And _you still hate him even though he's stopped hexing people!" Rose looked at her like this explained everything.

"Rose, I don-"

"Yes you do." She said smugly.

"No I-"

"Yes you do."

"Ros-"

"You do! Listen to me! _I know it when I see it!_" Rose's voice was serious, yet her face was slightly amused. Lily groaned loudly in irritated anger. She could feel her face growing hot.

"No! _You _listen!" Her tone was defensive and it was clear that she would not sway her opinion, "I have _not,_ nor will _ever _fancy James Potter! He is an ignorant, bullying toe rag and I refuse to be accused of having feelings for him!" And with that, she stormed angrily down the stairs and out the portrait hole, leaving Rose with a look of stunned amusement on her face.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up at the sound of the slamming portrait hole. Rose was standing not too far away, looking as if she was about to burst with hysterical laughter.<p>

"What was that about?" He asked her. Rose looked around, still amused.

"Oh, she refuses to accept her un-dying love for James Potter." She answered, casually. Sirius snorted, "Don't repeat that. Lily'll kill me and I don't doubt that she could probably perform Avada Kedavra under those circumstances." Sirius laughed even louder as Rose sat across from him.

"So, answer me this," He began in a wise voice, catching his breath, "if she is so infatuated with my man James, they _why _has she insisted on butchering his heart for six consecutive years? And counting!" He finished with a smirk.

"Easy," Rose answered nonchalantly, "If she actually let a prat like James get what he wants, we'd never hear the end of it." Sirius rolled his eyes at that.

"Really? Is that _really _it?"

"Well," she leaned in closer, brushing her hair out of her dark eyes. Sirius loved those eyes. He could stare into them for hours and never get bored. He realised how close they actually were. He could count every freckle on her face if he wanted to, "I think, she's scared." Sirius was confused at this.

"Scared of what? She wouldn't be afraid of ol' Potter now, would she?" Rose giggled, and shook her head. That was another thing he adored about her, her laugh. It sounded musical and carefree.

"No, no," she continued, her expression becoming serious again, "I think she's scared that, if she lets him in, he'll get bored and throw her out."

"That's ridiculous! Has she _not been here _the last six years? He's completely fanatical about her! It's sickening to watch!" Rose laughed again, relaxing Sirius slightly. Her face fell once more as she continued.

"She's insecure and frightened. It took her four years to merely let me in. I'm one of the few friends she has anymore because she's scared of what will happen if anyone else worms their way into her life. I don't think she can take that pain again, Sirius." Rose looked close to tears now. All Sirius wanted to do was to wrap her up in his arms and hold her and tell her that everything was ok, like the complete cliche that he was. But, Sirius knew what Rose meant. Yet, he had never even considered that it might have hurt Lily as much as Rose said it did. He couldn't imagine what James would do to Snape if he ever found out how much Lily had been affected by what had happened. He looked again into her deep eyes, growing slightly dazed and besotted.

"Rose," Sirius began, flipping his dark hair out of his face and smiling his signature, flirtatious smile, "go out with me." She laughed, patted him on the shoulder and left the common room, probably to find her lost friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, remaining with short chapters (don't want you guys to catch up to me, now do I? c; )<strong>

**Well, you do deserve a preview- but since I'm giving you this; you need to review :D hehe C: Kay, here it is!**

_**"What about your rounds?" Sirius asked.**_

_**"Not on tonight, for once," James continued, his voice returning to normal volume, "I swear, Lily books me on for almost every night that I haven't got quidditch practise. I wouldn't mind as much, but I'm never scheduled with her! Only with that annoying fifth year girl. Molly Prewett- or something." Siruis chuckled at that and, soon enough they were organising where they were going to explore that night.**_

**Have to wait until next chapter for that one :D hehe C:**

**REVIEW! mwahahahha!**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Seven everyone! :D Yes, this chapter will be shorter that the others. You're starting to catch up to me! **

* * *

><p>James bounded down the stairs from the boys dormitory and, spotting his friend, ran over to join him at the table where he was still seated.<p>

"Well," James began, sitting down next to the handsome boy, "it took me a while to find it. Had to pull out all my stuff from my trunk and everything, but," he brandished the parchment in front of Sirius' face excitedly, "here it is!" Sitting down, he tapped the parchment lightly with his wand and muttered, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Black ink spread out from the point which his wand touched. Curling and morphing into the _Marauder's Map of Hogwarts_. Sirius immediately brightened, looking across it eagerly.

"I swear, we're the most intelligent wizards to ever enter this school." James said with satisfaction.

"That's a bit pig-headed, Prongs." Sirius raised an eyebrow, sceptically.

"Maybe, Padfoot. But, just look at what we created. Think about what we've done! A fucking lot for a few teenagers." He finished happily. His friend laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, why did you get this out anyway?" James looked at him, confused.

"It's full moon tonight, Padfoot," he said in a low voice, leaving no opportunity for eaves droppers, "got to plan our evening." He winked.

"What about your rounds?" Sirius asked.

"Not on tonight, for once," James continued, his voice returning to normal volume, "I swear, Lily books me on for almost every night that I haven't got quidditch practise. I wouldn't mind as much, but I'm never scheduled with her! Only with that annoying fifth year girl. Molly Prewett- or something." Siruis chuckled at that and, soon enough they were organising where they were going to explore that night.

"At least it's Friday," Sirius thanked, "We can stay out as late as we wish." James nodded in agreement.

It was then that they heard shouts coming from outside the portrait hole. They grew louder and louder until the Fat Lady swung open.

* * *

><p>"I get it Lily, I do!" Rose reasoned with her hysterical friend as they entered noisily into the common room.<p>

"No! Rose, you don't! You don't understand at all!" Tears appeared to be making their way down Lily's cheeks now. It hurt Rose a lot to see her friend reduced to that.

"Lily, it's ok." All the Gryffindor's were staring at them now, no one else making a sound.

"It most certainly is not! You have _no idea _what it's like, ok?" And with that, she whipped around and sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

It was a few moments before anyone said anything. Rose stood motionless; fearing the tears she knew would be streaking down her cheeks in any moment. She felt someone grab her arm and direct her to a nearby chair where she sat down. People began to speak again and soon their previous conversations were back in full swing.

She leaned into the hard, wood back of the chair. Rose didn't understand why Lily had over-reacted like that. All she had said was that Lily should just go out with James already because it was obvious she wanted to, then the other girl had screamed at her friend about how she didn't comprehend her reasons for not doing so in the past. Rose was worried about her friend. She had only really started noticing a change in Lily since last year. She seemed more on edge, weaker, drowsier. It was then that Rose suspected her secret admiration for James Potter. She knew that Lily would die rather than admit to such a thing. The argument they had just had was the closest Rose had ever gotten to see of her true feelings for the boy. Lily was so _angry _about them and Rose didn't understand why. It was perfectly fine to be attracted to people, and James was good-looking after all, so what could be the problem? She knew that there was more to it then the pact they had made last year.

Rose was tired and it was only the concerned voice of the one person she couldn't explain the issue to- that stopped her from falling asleep.

"Rose, what's wrong with Evans? I've never seen her so angry." Rose opened her eyes to the anxious face of James Potter. Sirius was on her other side, looking at her with worry. It was obvious that he was the one that had seated her.

"She's just pissed about some stuff." She answered simply.

"Well, yes that's obvious," James commented, the irritation clear in his voice, "but what? What possibly could have happened to annoy her _that _much?"

Rose shrugged, closing her eyes again, "Ask her." She heard James scoff slightly and mutter something to Sirius before his footsteps indicated his leaving.

"What's with him?" She asked, her question directed at Sirius, who was sitting beside her.

"He's just worried, that's all." He answered.

"Don't tell him about what I said before, ok?"

"Is that why she's upset? Because she might like James?"

"Yeah," Rose looked down sadly, "I'm getting really scared, Sirius." Her voice was thick and tears were threatening at the back of her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Don't be sad. Lily's a strong girl, she can figure things out for herself."

"I just can't stand seeing her like this, so hurt and confused." She leaned into Sirius, needing comfort. He hugged her tightly, muttering words of well-being. Rose pulled away, lifting up her legs and wrapping her arms around them. She heard Sirius sigh, slightly.

"Hey, Lupin's just come in. Mind if I go and see him?" She shook her head and he left.

Rose knew the she was hurting him, but she also knew feared what Lily might do if Sirius and herself ever actually went out. They _had _agreed not to, and Rose knew how much she hated-

Something caught her eye at the edge of the table. She picked it up, examining it. It looked like an essay, or something. It was parchment, she knew that. But, the ink writings were moving. Rose looked more closely at it, reading the spiked words. _North Tower, Gryffindor Common Room _and- she gasped. A tiny black dot in the corner of the room was labelled _Remus Lupin_, and next to it; _Sirius Black. _Looking slightly to the right, she stared. _Rose Gates._ She wanted to study the parchment more closely, before she spied the _Sirius _dot moving towards where the _Rose _dot was. She looked around and, sure enough Sirius was walking slowly toward her. She slipped the parchment back onto the table and got up, explaining to him she was going upstairs to check on Lily.

Rose sprinted up the staircase and burst through the door to their dormitory. She heard a sharp intake of breath over in the far corner of the room.

"Lily, it's me." She called. The lights were off and the rest of the girls were still downstairs. Rose heard a sob. She flicked her wand and the room was filled with light.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha. Ha. Ha.<strong>

**Yes, the chapter has ended. Must look out for the next one ;)**

**Preview time...**

**_"Yeah, I thought you would say that." Rose answered, leaning back against the dormitory wall._**

**_Lily leaned back as well, and looked at the other girl, "The question is, how?" She asked._**

**_"You might just have to lure ol' Potter away with promises of snogging and fornication." The last word was lost in laughs as Lily hit her._**

**Review. Review. Review. Review.**

**Ok, I'm done ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Well, I tried to wait a while before updating, but.. I just couldn't. _So be grateful! _:P **

**Ok, dears. Here t'is.**

* * *

><p>Lily looked up into the concerned face of her best friend. She thought of what a mess she must look. She could feel that her hair was damp and knotted, her eyes must be puffy and her lips were bleeding due to being bitten. Rose looked down at her in pity before strolling over to join her on the floor.<p>

"Lily, dear," She began, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "It _really _doesn't matter if you like him." Lily was about to protest, but gave up. Rose was far too stubborn.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, before Lily broke it, "What if I do like him though? What happens then?" Her companion laughed.

"His seven-year-long goal would be achieved, if you went out with him." Rose winked, she sighed, "Anyway, I have something to tell you. When I was downstairs, I found something."

"What was it?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"I think," She answered, uncertainly, "it's a map. Of Hogwarts." Lily looked at her friend, confused.

"And?"

"Well, it's not like regular maps. It moves." The other girl laughed.

"So, we are in the wizarding world. _Everything _here moves." Rose shook her head.

"It's not like that. It has people labelled on it. And when they move in real life, they move on the map too." Lily was intrigued now.

"That's extraordinary. Who's map is it?" Rose looked hesitant now.

"I _think _that it's Potter's and Black's."

"Oh that explains it." Rose looked at her, confused, "Potter always seems to know when I'm on my own. I thought he had some kind of trace on me, or something. But, he probably just uses the map." Rose giggled, hugging her friend, "You know we have to get a hold of this map, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that." Rose answered, leaning back against the dormitory wall.

Lily leaned back as well, and looked at the other girl, "The question is, how?" She asked.

"You might just have to lure ol' Potter away with promises of snogging and fornication." The last word was lost in laughs as Lily hit her.

* * *

><p>James signalled the end of the practise and flew down to the ground to meet with his team.<p>

Once they had all dismounted their brooms, he beamed at them.

"Excellent. Simply, excellent." The team cheered loudly at the praise, "Tomorrow, Ravenclaw won't know what hit them. We are going to _win _that quidditch cup this year! No doubts about it." They screamed with glee as they made their way back up to the school.

James had never been so sure of his team's win, before now. They had never been more ready for the season. They sure had come a long way in the four weeks of practise they'd had since school started.

They reached the common room, still in high spirits.

"Alright," He called with a laugh, "make sure you get plenty of sleep before tomorrow. Eat a hearty breakfast as well."

"Will do!" Lesley yelled in response as he climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. The rest of the team also went up to their beds, quick to follow the captain's advice.

James was about to follow them before a harsh voice called him back, yet again after a quidditch practise.

"Potter!" He turned, facing the girl at one of the tables.

"Yes, Evans dear?" He smiled mockingly at her annoyed expression.

"Rounds. Tonight." Lily answered curtly.

"Can't Evans, I have the match tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Yes, I know. It's all anyone can talk about. You still have rounds." James laughed.

"Evans, I need to actually sleep tonight." She looked angry now, it was clear that this had irritated her far too much.

"Potter, the match is at ten in the morning. Rounds finish at midnight. Ergo you have plenty of sleep, if my maths is correct. I'll meet in the Entrance Hall at ten o'clock." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called her back excitedly, "I'm with you? I have rounds with you, tonight?" Lily rolled her eyes again, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Potter. You have rounds with me."

"Evans, seriously, "He said, shaking his head, "you should have just lead with that. I wouldn't have argued, if you had." She scoffed and made her way to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>Lily hurried down out the portrait hole and down the stairs. She was late. Almost ten minutes late. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she had and Rose hadn't woken her up early enough. Lily knew that Potter would give her a hard time about this. He had probably arrived early, to show her that he could be responsible or something. Something that he would think, would cause her to go out with him.<p>

She was panting slightly as she reached the Entrance Hall and skidded to a stop in front of Potter.

"Evans," He began, a sly smile playing on his lips, "you're-"

"Yes, I know I'm late, ok?" She interrupted angrily, "I fell asleep. Deal with it." His eyebrows pulled together in concern and he stepped forward slightly, closing the gap in between them somewhat.

"Hey," His voice was anxious and soft, "I was just joking. You know that right?" She stepped away from him, turning to head down the nearest corridor, to get to where they were meant to be patrolling.

"Let's just do our rounds." She heard him sigh behind her and hurried footsteps as he caught up with her.

They were silent for a while as they reached the floor where their rounds needed to take place. Lily had no intention of starting a conversation with him, having nothing to say in the first place. She really hoped that he kept his mouth shut for the two hours of _walking _that they needed to do.

"So," Potter began, a tone of rare awkwardness in his voice, "how's… school?"

"Fine." She answered curtly. Potter sighed.

"Evans, I'm trying." He pleaded. It was Lily's turn to sigh this time.

"I know, I know. Sorry," She said, "I'm nervous about N.E.W.T.'s to be honest." He laughed.

"Come on. You _can't _be! You're Lily Evans, one of _the _smartest girls in our year."

"Doesn't mean I don't get nervous." She chuckled, surprising herself slightly and extended her lit wand forward, casting light on the sleeping portraits.

"What about you?" She continued, "How's school for you?"

"Well, I for one, am not nervous a_t all _about N.E.W.T.'s I mean, I got all O's in my O.W.L.'s –in the important stuff, obviously-, what's another examination?"

"You know," Lily said conversationally, "I sometimes forget that you're as smart as you are, Potter."

"Why?"

"Well," She continued, rounding the corner in front of them, "you had this whole 'bully image' going on for so long, that I just forgot that it wasn't all you were. I suppose." She added, embarrassed.

"I was a pig-head, wasn't I?" Lily laughed loudly, startling a few portraits.

"Yes, you were."

"Yay." He said, happily.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him in confusion.

"You said that I _was_, not that I _am_. You think I'm changing!" He exclaimed teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So? Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, Evans. That is _exactly _what I want." He beamed.

"What happened to wanting me to go out with you?"

"Yes, that too. I want that too."

* * *

><p>The sun was barely rising above the castle as the foursome huddled under James' invisibility cloak. Tip-toeing through the Entrance Hall and up the moving staircases they went, careful not to awake any of the snoring portraits. Finally, they reached the portrait hole to Gryffindor Common room.<p>

The Fat Lady was snoozing pleasantly in her frame.

"Oi!" Sirius hissed, "Wake up!" The Lady woke up startled, obviously not seeing the boys in front of her.

"Password?" She mumbled, preparing to fall back into a daze. Sirius whispered the password urgently, and the portrait swung open. They scurried inside, stepping out from under the cloak as they did.

Lupin lead the way, back into their dormitory. He had never been more grateful that the four had one to themselves.

Peter closed the door carefully behind them as they headed to their beds. Remus changed into his pyjamas silently and, climbing under his warm covers, flicked his wand- causing the room to go immediately pitched-black.

He was exhausted, and he knew the pain caused by the transformation would not leave him for days. There were fresh scars on his neck, arms and legs- they had been healed magically by James. Though he loved these adventures the four of them had, more than any other time in his life- it did not make the full moon changes any easier to bare.

However, the fact that his friends had chosen to do that for him- to become Animagi for _his _benefit, took his mind off the pain. He owed those three so much. They had given him a childhood that he would have otherwise been deprived of. James, Sirius and Peter were the only friends he had ever known and, despite all that they had done for him- he could not shake the dread that they would desert him.

Alas, the three seemed to believe that there would never be a possibility of them leaving him. James and Sirius deemed it un-imaginable. And Peter just rolled his eyes.

Lupin rolled over, his cheek pressed into his pillow.

Oh how he loved his friends.

It was late in the day when Remus awoke. The room was still pitched black and silent; his friends had obviously already left. He rolled over, trying to return to the deep sleep he had been in. He kept his eyes shut persistently, attempting to clear his head.

Remus groaned angrily and shoved the covers off of himself, forcefully. He pulled on jeans, grabbed his wand, restored the light to the room and headed down stairs.

The common room was almost empty except for a few first years and,

"Look who's returned!" Sirius boomed from one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. Remus smiled over at him, James and Peter who were all lounging casually on the hearth rug. They all looked refreshed and energised, which surprised Remus. Wouldn't they still be tired? It couldn't have been long since they would've woken up.

He strolled over happily to join his friends, yawning as he did so.

"You_ can't _still be tired?" James asked him, sounding immensely confused.

"Well," Remus began, sitting down, "I can't have slept much longer than you have. What's the time anyway?" His three friends exchanged an amused glance.

"It's five o'clock." Sirius looked as if he were about to burst with laughter.

"See? I wasn't asleep that long." He answered matter-of-factly.

"It's Sunday." Peter added from next to James.

"Oh.." Lupin groaned quietly. He hated the fact that the transformations did this to him. He was just glad that it was a weekend, and not during school, that the full-moon had occurred. Still, this was not the first time that he didn't know the date.

James had obviously seen Remus' expression and decided to change the subject, slightly, "Was a good night, was it not? You really do never know how fast you can run until you've been chased by a Centaur." Sirius barked a laugh and Remus and Peter chuckled at the memory.

"He was _pissed._" Sirius commented.

"Yeah," James continued, "who knew that, when you hit them with a stick…" he trailed off, looking up at the portrait hole. Remus knew what he was looking at, before he saw it. _Lily._

"I'll be back in a second." He said, getting up.

"Have fun Prongs." Remus smiled sarcastically. James laughed and pushed him, playfully.

_Here we go again._ He thought with a laugh.

* * *

><p>James signalled the end of the practise and flew down to the ground to meet with his team.<p>

Once they had all dismounted their brooms, he beamed at them.

"Excellent. Simply, excellent." The team cheered loudly at the praise, "Tomorrow, Ravenclaw won't know what hit them. We are going to _win _that quidditch cup this year! No doubts about it." They screamed with glee as they made their way back up to the school.

James had never been so sure of his team's win, before now. They had never been more ready for the season. They sure had come a long way in the four weeks of practise they'd had since school started.

They reached the common room, still in high spirits.

"Alright," He called with a laugh, "make sure you get plenty of sleep before tomorrow. Eat a hearty breakfast as well."

"Will do!" Lesley yelled in response as he climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. The rest of the team also went up to their beds, quick to follow the captain's advice.

James was about to follow them before a harsh voice called him back, yet again after a quidditch practise.

"Potter!" He turned, facing the girl at one of the tables.

"Yes, Evans dear?" He smiled mockingly at her annoyed expression.

"Rounds. Tonight." Lily answered curtly.

"Can't Evans, I have the match tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Yes, I know. It's all anyone can talk about. You still have rounds." James laughed.

"Evans, I need to actually sleep tonight." She looked angry now, it was clear that this had irritated her far too much.

"Potter, the match is at ten in the morning. Rounds finish at midnight. Ergo you have plenty of sleep, if my maths is correct. I'll meet in the Entrance Hall at ten o'clock." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called her back excitedly, "I'm with you? I have rounds with you, tonight?" Lily rolled her eyes again, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Potter. You have rounds with me."

"Evans, seriously, "He said, shaking his head, "you should have just lead with that. I wouldn't have argued, if you had." She scoffed and made her way to her dormitory.

Lily hurried down out the portrait hole and down the stairs. She was late. Almost ten minutes late. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she had and Rose hadn't woken her up early enough. Lily knew that Potter would give her a hard time about this. He had probably arrived early, to show her that he could be responsible or something. Something that he would think, would cause her to go out with him.

She was panting slightly as she reached the Entrance Hall and skidded to a stop in front of Potter.

"Evans," He began, a sly smile playing on his lips, "you're-"

"Yes, I know I'm late, ok?" She interrupted angrily, "I fell asleep. Deal with it." His eyebrows pulled together in concern and he stepped forward slightly, closing the gap in between them somewhat.

"Hey," His voice was anxious and soft, "I was just joking. You know that right?" She stepped away from him, turning to head down the nearest corridor, to get to where they were meant to be patrolling.

"Let's just do our rounds." She heard him sigh behind her and hurried footsteps as he caught up with her.

They were silent for a while as they reached the floor where their rounds needed to take place. Lily had no intention of starting a conversation with him, having nothing to say in the first place. She really hoped that he kept his mouth shut for the two hours of _walking _that they needed to do.

"So," Potter began, a tone of rare awkwardness in his voice, "how's… school?"

"Fine." She answered curtly. Potter sighed.

"Evans, I'm trying." He pleaded. It was Lily's turn to sigh this time.

"I know, I know. Sorry," She said, "I'm nervous about N.E.W.T.'s to be honest." He laughed.

"Come on. You _can't _be! You're Lily Evans, one of _the _smartest girls in our year."

"Doesn't mean I don't get nervous." She chuckled, surprising herself slightly and extended her lit wand forward, casting light on the sleeping portraits.

"What about you?" She continued, "How's school for you?"

"Well, I for one, am not nervous a_t all _about N.E.W.T.'s I mean, I got all O's in my O.W.L.'s –in the important stuff, obviously-, what's another examination?"

"You know," Lily said conversationally, "I sometimes forget that you're as smart as you are, Potter."

"Why?"

"Well," She continued, rounding the corner in front of them, "you had this whole 'bully image' going on for so long, that I just forgot that it wasn't all you were. I suppose." She added, embarrassed.

"I was a pig-head, wasn't I?" Lily laughed loudly, startling a few portraits.

"Yes, you were."

"Yay." He said, happily.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him in confusion.

"You said that I _was_, not that I _am_. You think I'm changing!" He exclaimed teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So? Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, Evans. That is _exactly _what I want." He beamed.

"What happened to wanting me to go out with you?"

"Yes, that too. I want that too."

* * *

><p><strong> I'm giving you another preview, so hopefully you won't hate me (that much..).<strong>

_**"Wait!" He called her back excitedly, "I'm with you? I have rounds with you, tonight?" Lily rolled her eyes again, clearly trying not to laugh.**_

_**"Yes, Potter. You have rounds with me."**_

_**"Evans, seriously, "He said, shaking his head, "you should have just lead with that. I wouldn't have argued, if you had." She scoffed and made her way to her dormitory.**_

_**REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, J.K. Rowling still owns the rights to Harry Potter. (Which means she also has the right to kill off all of my favorite characters.)**

**Author's Note: See, now this chapter I _know _has been long-awaited (well, maybe not that long) because you all told me in your wonderful reviews! Keep them up! *It's nice to know that you are kind to a first time fanfiction author :)* Alright, read and review please :D**

* * *

><p>James was quiet, picking at his eggs without interest. Remus leaned across the table, concerned.<p>

"What is it Prongs? You seem… distant." James sighed, not meeting his friends gaze.

"Just, nervous about the match, that's all." Sirius snorted loudly from beside him.

"Oh please," He scoffed, "when have _you_ ever been nervous about, well, _anything_?"

"This is my first game as captain," He invented quickly, "I want to do well."

However, his troubles were far beyond the realms of the quidditch pitch. James was thinking about the night before, playing over what had happened in his head.

They had reached the portrait hole at the end of their rounds, deeply tired and ready to sleep.

"So," Lily had begun, looking him in the eyes intently.

"So?" He encouraged when she hadn't continued.

"Well, I just wanted to say that- and if you quote me on this, you'll die," She laughed, "you… _aren't_ as bad to "hang out" with as I would have guessed." James had stared at her, completely taken aback.

Clearing his throat, he had said "In what way?"

"Well," She had answered slightly awkwardly, "you're far more intellectual then I thought. I mean, you're quite smart and funny. In the good way, not in the 'let's hex people for our own enjoyment' way. You create good conversation and we have a lot in com-" He had cut her off there, or rather- his _lips _had cut her off there. She had appeared startled at first, but soon they had been wrapped in a tight embrace.

A few moments later, however she was pushing him away.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" She had all but yelled. It was James' turn to look startled, now.

"Well, it's not like you didn't _enjoy _it." Humour was obviously _not _the answer as she was soon pushing past him to get to the portrait hole.

"Evans!" He called, but the Fat Lady had already swung open and Lily's red hair had already whipped out of sight.

James was wondering what he could have possibly done wrong when his friend's voices brought him back to the present.

"Prongs!" Sirius was calling angrily. James shook his head, clearing it of the daze he had been in.

"Yeah?" He asked, uninterested. Sirius coughed loudly, inkling his head slightly. James jumped up hastily from his seat.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "Lily!" She nodded slightly and gestured for him to follow her as she walked away. He did, joining her near the doors leading into the Entrance Hall. She turned to look at him, sternly.

"Last night," She began, looking his straight in the eye, "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what you think may have… happened _between _us, or whatever. It doesn't matter because it can't happen again."

James sighed, he had been expecting this. However, the sting of out-right rejection, even though something had happened- wasn't numbed by that. Feeling vulnerable, he turned immediately to his defence mechanism- sarcastic humour.

"Now, Evans," He began, raising one of his eyebrows slyly, "you know I can't promise that." Lily sighed, looking extremely sad.

"Potter," She began, looking as though she was going to say something important. However, she shook her head- appearing to change her mind, "just, win the match today. I can't imagine the humiliation of losing to _Ravenclaw_."

He laughed, "Don't worry, since you asked I'll make certain that we win." Lily smiled, but the joy didn't reach her eyes. "Hey," James consoled, "I'm not going to tell anyone, about last night. If you really don't want me to." She looked up, slightly surprised and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered and, with a quick nod, she ran back to the Gryffindor table- no doubt to join Rose.

* * *

><p>"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" The commentator, a fourth year Hufflepuff shouted over the roar of the crowd. James hovered above the players, relaxing into an easy glide on his broom. He wasn't worried. Gryffindor were so far ahead that he could probably sit there and let the Ravenclaw seeker find the snitch and they'd still win. However, James wanted a lead in the House Cup tournament so he lazily searched the field for the tiny golden ball. A bludger zoomed past his head, no doubt hit by one of the Ravenclaw beaters.<p>

"Don't worry James," Emily Cormac called from his right, "I got it!" There was a thump of bat against ball and the bludger rocketed back in the direction it had come from.

_Alright,_ he thought, searching once more for the snitch. He heard the commentator announce ten points to Ravenclaw and thought that he had better get a move on. Squinting through his glasses, against the bright sun light he looked for a glint of gold. Hearing the roar of the crowd as another goal was scored for Gryffindor, he saw it. It was hovering to the right of the hoops on Ravenclaw's end. Leaning down on his broom he raced towards it. He swerved, dodged a chaser, ducked under an oncoming bludger and, stretching his arm out-

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win!" The roar of the crowd was momentous. Slytherin and Ravenclaw's boos were barely heard under the screaming of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fans. James thrust the hand holding the snitch in the air, causing even more of an uproar.

He flew to the ground, greeted by his celebrating team. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Alright! Don't squash him now!" Sirius shouted at the crowd that was forming around James. The large throng of Gryffindors made their way noisily back to the common room, their seeker praised on their shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Now, you all know the rules!" Sirius shouted to the still celebrating house as they entered their common room, "No student below fourth year is allowed up past eleven! And you are most certainly not permitted to drink!" There were laughs and calls of agreement as music was blasted and bottles of butter beer and fire whiskey were opened.<p>

Lily pushed her way through the crowd, searching for one dark haired girl.

"Lily!" She called, shoving people aside to get to her friend's side.

"I swear," Lily said, opening a bottle of fire whiskey from a nearby table, "it doesn't matter how many times we win, the parties are still massive." Rose nodded, stealing the bottle from her friend and taking a swig, she then cringed.

"And they are always this _drunk_." Lily laughed, coughing slightly as the hot liquid she had just drunk burned down her throat.

"Why do you drink that stuff?" Remus Lupin asked loudly over the sound of the party, "Butterbeer tastes a lot better, and it's easier to drink." The girls laughed.

"Fire whiskey gets the job done quicker." Rose answered, holding the bottle out to the boy. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just be careful with the stuff, alright? I've heard it can keep you intoxicated for a _very _long time, depending on how much you drink." He warned, then made his way through the crowd- perhaps to find the rest of the foursome.

"Lupin worries too much," Lily scoffed, taking a large gulp from the bottle, "I want to get _wasted _tonight." The whiskey was obviously starting to affect Rose as she was doubled over in hysterical laughs.

"_Never _thought I'd hear those words coming out of _your _mouth, Lily dear." She gasped between giggles

* * *

><p>The room was dark, very dark in fact. Much darker than rooms should be, at any hour of day or night. Lily wished she could work out where she was. Her eyelids were heavy and she had a thumping headache. <em>Hangover,<em> she thought grudgingly. Lily's hands padded around her, feeling the soft warmth of a duvet. _Oh crap, _she cursed, _I'm alone, in someone's _bed_! _It was then that she realised she _wasn't _alone. The soft, steady breathing of more than one person accompanied her own harsh, shallow breaths.

She tried to turn over in the bed, only finding that- _Oh fuck!_ She inwardly exclaimed. She was not only _not alone_ in the dark room, _someone _was in the bed. With her. She had slept in a bed, with someone whilst extremely intoxicated.

_Oh god._ She felt tears pushing their way to the front of her eyes, she cursed them as well as herself as she searched frantically for her wand. She found it on what felt to be a table beside the bed.

"Lumos." She murmured, and light filled a space just in front of her. Directing her wand just to the left of her, she attempted to illuminate exactly _whom _was in bed with her. The light hit a face. It was then that Lily realised she was not wearing pants.

She scrambled out of bed, tiptoeing to the door hurriedly. Her foot hit something hard and large. She gasped in pain, and shone the light of the wand on it, realising it was a trunk. An idea came to Lily as she stood in the dark room, hungover and half naked with a group of sleeping people. She bent down, opened the trunk and searched. She found what she was looking for and tried to close the trunk quietly.

It slammed shut loudly. One of the formerly sleeping people muttered, obviously waking up.

"Hello?" They called. Lily didn't make a sound as the other person cast _lumos _with their wand and directed it to where she was standing, "Evans?" He said confused, putting on his glasses, "What are you…" He trailed off. Lily gave a strangled sob and hurried out the room.

She sprinted down the stairs, completely forgetting her attire until someone called out,

"Oi Lily! That's a good look for you." A fifth year shouted, followed by laughs from a few students. She stopped and looked down at herself, the horror inside her growing. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She screamed in her head, tugging the quidditch jersey down as she dashed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Angry tears were streaming down her face as she pulled off the jersey and jumped into her bed.

Lily then realised the absence of her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed that one :) Might take me about 2 or 3 days to update the next one :) REVIEW :D<strong>

**PREVIEW;;;;**

**_He tried to slip out of his bed without waking the person next to him. Person? He stood up and whipped around, attempting to make out whom exactly he had been in bed with._**

**Not the best preview, I know. But the chapter is good :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :DDD \/ (once again, stupid down arrow that isn't on the keyboard! ;) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

**Author's Note: The 14th Chapter is finally here! I hope this will be enjoyed. I saw DH2. *spoiler alert* When Snape hugged Lily's body, I was bawling. I'm entering post-potter depression so, don't get mad if it takes a couple of days to upload each chapter. Alright, read away...**

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking Sirius out of his pleasant sleep. He groaned, reaching the point of consciousness when there was no hope of getting back to sleep. He gasped as a painful headache hit him strongly.<p>

"Padfoot! Padfoot!" James hissed, still shaking a disgruntled Sirius. He tried to slip out of his bed without waking the person next to him. _Person? _He stood up and whipped around, attempting to make out whom exactly he had been in bed with.

"Padfoot!" James hissed again, pulling his friend towards the door, "Put on a shirt and meet me in the common room. I _need _to tell you what just happened." And with that, he hurried to the exit and down the stairs.

Sirius rolled his eyes, turned and searched for his wand in the dark. He found it in the trunk at the foot of his bed, flicked it and whispered, "_Lumos._" The wand tip ignited and Sirius was able to search for a shirt.

Someone groaned from his bed and he started, directing the wand over to the source of the noise. The light shone on the person's face and Sirius opened his mouth in awe.

* * *

><p><em>The roar of a celebrating house had not died at all since the party begun. The under-fourth years had gone to bed by this point and a significant amount of butter beer and fire whiskey was gone. James was laughing with some other members of the team, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter- the latter two had managed to stay painfully sober all night. <em>

"_Oh come on Peter!" Sirius was encouraging, much friendlier than he would have done under any normal circumstance, "Just have a sip! You're being a buzz kill, you know." Sirius slumped his arm around his (occasionally forgotten) friend._

_James' senses were dulled due to the fact that he was drinking fire whiskey and not butter beer, so he wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the conversations. He was searching the crowd of red and gold clad Gryffindors for one girl in particular. _

_Spotting her laughing with some sixth years, he got up and strolled over to her._

"_Evans, darling!" He exclaimed happily to the group at large. To his surprise, Lily smiled._

"_Potter, dear!" She shouted right back, grinning at the slightly shocked faces. Rose was bopping along to the music, off in her own world._

_James grabbed Lily's arm, spun her around and asked, "Care to dance, Evans?" She giggled and obliged, leading him away from the group slightly. He pulled her into him and, soon enough they were shuffling slowly to the up-beat music._

_They heard laughs from the direction they had come and turned to see what it was. Sirius and Rose were giggling with each other, taking hefty swigs from a bottle of fire whiskey._

"_He likes her, you know." James said, pulling Lily back into him._

"_Yeah, I know. She likes him too." She answered softly._

"_She won't admit it?"_

"_No, it's not that," She said thoughtfully, "I think that- she knows that I know that she likes him, but she's not going to go around making _sure _that I know that she likes him. She just doesn't want to advertise that she likes him." She hiccupped. He laughed, spinning her again._

James held his thumping head, trying to remember more of what had happened. However, it appeared that that small memory was all he could get from his violently hungover mind.

Sirius bounded down the staircase with a stunned expression on his face. He dazedly walked over to join James at one of the couches by the unlit fire place.

"Hey Padfoot, you alright?" He asked his still astonished looking friend.

At that moment, the sound of someone bounding down the stairs took their attention. Rose was wearing the clothes she had on the night before. She looked at James and Sirius in sleepy amusement.

"Don't tell Lily," She yawned, "also, I think there's vomit upstairs in your room. You may want to get rid of that." She turned briskly and strolled up to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius swung round to face his friend, "So, I woke up with Rose and spew in our dorm- how was _your_ morning?"

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the suspicious waking the day after the first Gryffindor win of the season. Lily had left the clean and folded quidditch jersey on James' bed and he had obviously taken that as a sign that they were not to talk about it.<p>

Neither Rose nor anyone else had told Lily of the fact that Sirius had also woken up with a guest in his bed, and it was best left that way.

The Hogsmeade weekends had started with the passing of Halloween and, although the seventh years had gotten used to the village- it was still pleasant to leave the Hogwarts grounds. However, strict security measures had to be put into action with the rise of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. These were mostly for first to fourth years, though the older students also needed to be jabbed ferociously with a Sensor by Filch, the caretaker before leaving the castle for Hogsmeade, and when coming back.

The animalistic looking man enjoyed poking the students with the object. Anything that, in anyway caused the students discomfort was all right with him. It was this tedious thought that was going through Rose's mind as she was dazedly drawing in the margin of her Ancient Runes homework. She disliked the subject extraordinarily and did not understand why Lily had suggested it to her as an enjoyable extra class for her final year. _She _wasn't even taking it!

The teacher signalled for the class to hand in their assigned work before leaving. Rose lazily strolled to the front of the class room and left her parchment on the professor's desk, just as the bell rang loudly for the final lesson. _Potions, _she thought with a groan. Professor Slughorn continuously swooned over Lily and her repeated success in his class. It wouldn't be half as annoying if the class in question was made up of only _nine _students. Including Potter and Black, who were both extremely intelligent as well. Lupin, Pettigrew, a Ravenclaw whom Rose did not know, and two Slytherins- Severus Snape and Bruce Flint.

Entering the dungeon classroom, she saw that those Slytherins were already there as well as the Ravenclaw and Lily- who was seated in the row second from the front. She always tried to avoid Snape if she could, Rose didn't exactly know why. It was clear that the boy was too shy to actually try and make conversation with her, he merely kept to glancing longingly at her when he thought no one was looking. Normally no one was, yet Rose was usually bored in Potions as she was always pared with Flint, and occasionally caught Snape in the act.

She felt bad for him, Lily had really been the only true friend he'd had. Sure, what he'd said was awful- but Lily got that almost every week from the Slytherins.

Rose sighed, sitting down next to Lily who was deeply diverged in an enormous book. The spiked, silver letters indented in the brow leather read _The Subtle Science of Potion Making. _Rose's heart picked up speed, not remembering having been told to read such a book.

"Lily!" She shook her friend, nervously, "_When _did Slughorn say that we needed to read _that book_?" She all but yelled.

"Oh, no," Lily answered dazedly, turning back to the book, "I'm reading it for leisure Rose, don't freak out…" She trailed off, her mind back in the pages. Rose sighed again, waiting for the famous foursome to make their always loud debut into the classroom.

With the regular noisy conversation- lead mostly by James and Sirius, they sat at the back of the dungeon. Rose could feel eyes on the back of her head and knew that, if she were to turn around they would be owned by the most attractive member of the group. And sure enough, as she turned her head slightly- her gaze was momentarily met by Sirius Black.

She groaned inwardly, turning back to the front of the classroom. Rose didn't understand why he was so hung up on her. He could have virtually any girl he wanted at Hogwarts, even most of the Slytherin girls obsessed over him. _So why on earth is he intent on getting with _me? She thought, irritated. Rose didn't think herself attractive. Sure, she admitted she wasn't the _worst _looking girl- but she never saw what a lot of boys at Hogwarts (allegedly) saw.

Her hair was long and a dark brown, her skin was a lighter colour than her hair. Her face was round, kind and she always had a bright expression. She was tall and slim, but in a healthy-looking way.

Rose put her attention back to the class as Professor Slughorn bustled in, not bothering to apologise for his tardiness. He stood at the front of the room, almost bursting with excitement.

"Good afternoon!" He chimed cheerily, "I hope you all came prepared today because I have a new "assignment" for you," The small group of students moaned and Slughorn looked at them with disappointment, "I promise, it's exciting. If everyone could turn to page 678 of their Potions books, I'll pair you up and you can get started."

The title of the said page read, _The Drink of Lost Memories._ Rose read it with confusion before questioning Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, what _is _The Drink of Lost Memories?" The portly man looked at her in enthusiasm, as though he had been waiting for someone to ask.

"Ah, well Rose- The Drink of Lost Memories is a powerful potion which, when drunken, will allow the drinker to remember any situations they may have forgotten." Rose snorted and Slughorn scoffed at her slightly.

"It seems a little convenient, sir." She laughed.

"Most things in the wizarding world are _convenient,_" He answered with a note of sarcasm, "ok, Potter- you pair with Peter. Rose- you're with Flint and Lupin. Lily- please join Mr Snape and Mr Black- work with Miss Tofgone." Lily looked shocked somewhat as the class began to move to their designated areas.

"Don't worry Lil'," Rose patted her friend on the back, "just don't bring up Potter and you'll be fine." She heard Lily moan from behind her as she went to join Flint and Remus- who had already moved.

"Alrighty," She announced to the boys, "Remus- you take the reins on this one." She sat down in a nearby chair and rested her feet up on the table, not intending to participate much in the assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE- I would really appreciate it C:<strong>

**_"How do you always know how to make the potions better?" She asked, crushing more of the berries._**

**_Severus smiled a small smile, looking up from the ragged book he had his nose in._**

**_"Lots of practise."_**

**_"You always were better than me at this, Sev." Lily didn't realise she had used the old nickname for him until he was grinning broadly at her._**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and characters. I however, only own the plot (and Rose Gates- but, hey, who minds?)**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy :D REVIEW! (Sorry guys, I kind of smushed chapters together- so that's why this is chapter 8, not chapter 16 :3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, Lily?" Severus asked, tentatively.<p>

"What?" She answered, slightly sharper than was necessary.

"Um," He looked down at the desk, "i-if you crush them instead of cutting them, you can get more juice." He stuttered slightly at the end.

Lily took her silver knife and crushed the berries with the flat face of it. The berries collapsed and exploded in the little bowl. She smiled slightly as she poured the thick, purple liquid into the boiling cauldron.

"How do you always know how to make the potions better?" She asked, crushing more of the berries.

Severus smiled a small smile, looking up from the ragged book he had his nose in.

"Lots of practise."

"You always were better than me at this, Sev." Lily didn't realise she had used the old nickname for him until he was grinning broadly at her. She cleared her throat awkwardly and continued to read the potion instructions.

"Ok, it says to stir the cauldron counter-clockwise three times and then clockwise twice until everything is combined and the potion is a violet colour." She looked at Severus, as though asking for confirmation that it was the most sufficient way to do it.

He grinned sheepishly, looking into the steaming cauldron, "Personally, I think it'd be best to switch those two around. Stir clockwise first, _then _counter-clockwise." Lily obliged, and soon enough a violently purple potion was bubbling before them.

Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily when he saw their work. Lily caught Rose's eye and her friend winked at her.

"I'm sure," Slughorn began, beaming at the pair, "that you two will enjoy working together throughout this year. Such a talented couple." Lily bit her lip, attempting not to laugh and Severus blushed. The portly man hobbled off, still smiling broadly.

"What a strange, _strange _man." The black haired boy commented.

"Perhaps he'll invite you into the Slug Club." The pair chuckled heartily.

"So," Lily began, her voice slightly timid, "this potion- it'll work. Right?" Severus nodded.

"Anything you may have forgotten- you can remember. That's how it works."

"There's no weird… side effects, are there?" The boy chuckled.

"No. There isn't." He smiled.

"How much do you need to drink?" She asked, her adrenaline rising.

"Um, well it depends," He answered, looking into the cauldron, "on how powerful the potion is, how long ago you want to remember and how much you've forgotten. This potion's pretty powerful." He added, with a smug smile.

"Ok, well- let's say _hypothetically, _one wanted to remember a night about a month ago. How much would one need to drink?" Lily asked, looking at Severus expectantly.

"Well, since this potion is strong," He said, appearing as if he were calculating the exact quantity in his head, "I'd say about- half a glass."

Lily rummaged in her bag for her potions kit and, finding it- took out a small, crystal cup which was connected to a long handle (sufficient for scooping potion out of a cauldron). She plunged the glass into the steadily bubbling potion and retrieved the violet coloured liquid.

"What are you doing, Lily?" Severus asked, confusion on his face.

"Just making sure our potion will work. After all," She answered, putting the ladle to her lips, "it's perfectly harmless." She tipped the glass back and felt the hot potion burn down her throat. She set the now empty ladle down onto the potions desk.

Lily waited, expecting something to happen. She turned to Severus, the question written on her face.

"I don't know, I've never tried it before." He shrugged, just as the bell rang for the end of class. Slughorn gestured that the students could depart and they obliged.

Rose caught up with Lily as they were leaving the dungeons and attempted to start a conversation, but soon went quiet- seeing the look of annoyed confusion on her friends face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**preview :D**

**_Yet, since the potions lesson that day (where the sweet aroma of The Drink of Lost Memories potion had filled her nostrils) she'd had a nagging feeling at the back of her head which was now leading her to believe that she was remembering something._**

**See what she remembers in the next chapter :D**

**_REVIEW! :)  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Alas, Harry Potter (& characters) do not belong to me. Merely the plot of this particular fanfiction, and Rose Gates. mwa. ha. ha.**

**Author's Note: HAHAHAHHA! Ok, here is chapter 9. Thanks for all of the positive reviews from the last chapter- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the favorites/alerts for this story. I'm really happy that you like it.**

**Ok, enjoy mon ami's! *REVIEW***

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Rose was lounging on an arm chair in front of a happily flickering fire. The Gryffindor common room was quiet, calm and almost empty. It being late on a Friday evening, most of the house was in bed. The sixth and seventh years however, enjoyed having it to themselves when the younger students were in bed. There were groups of soft chatter between friends and games of wizard chess going on as Rose flipped to the next page of her book and began reading.<p>

Something however, was distracting her. Since the Gryffindor celebration party she had not been able to remember anything from the night in question. Yet, since the potions lesson that day (where the sweet aroma of The Drink of Lost Memories potion had filled her nostrils) she'd had a nagging feeling at the back of her head which was now leading her to believe that she was remembering something.

_The music was blasting around the room- causing even the walls to vibrate at the beat. Rose giggled drunkenly as Sirius pushed her up against the back of the Fat Lady's portrait._

"_Hey," She began, laughing as Sirius kissed her cheek, "how come McGonagall hasn't come barging in here to stop the party and get us off the Fat Lady?" Sirius spluttered in amusement, pulling her away from the portrait and back into the crowd._

"_I _may _have done a tiny sound proofing charm on the room at the beginning of the party." Rose clapped loudly._

"_Kudos! Very smart Black, very smart indeed." Sirius stretched out his arms as though congratulating himself. _

"_Will I be rewarded now?" He asked, smirking. Rose giggled again._

"_Yes, yes you will." She answered, and pulled his head down, pushing her lips against his._

Rose grasped her head in annoyed frustration. She did not want to believe that she had done what she had just remembered she'd done. She knew something must have happened- after all she had woken up in his _freaking _bed!

She hit the soft exterior of the couch, grunting as she did so.

"Jesus Rose!" Lily's voice of mock astonishment came from behind her, "What has the couch ever done to you?"

"This chair is being a bitch." Rose answered, moving over to make room for her. She laughed as she sat down, fitting comfortably next to Rose.

Hugging the irritated girl tightly, Lily asked, "What, oh _what, _could that poor chair have done to be treated so harshly?" Rose rolled her eyes, adjusting herself so that her book wasn't jabbing painfully into her back.

"So, how _was _that potions lesson? You seemed so… thoughtful after it." To Rose's surprise, Lily smiled widely.

"Oh, you know- just made potion. Potion which, by the way," She added, the irritated and confused look returning to her face, "does _not _work."

"Wait," Rose questioned, "you _tried _some?" Her voice was slightly incredulous.

"Yeah, it was weird. I mean, I drank some- a fair bit actually- and nothing happened. I expected it to work instantly or something." Hearing the words, Rose was reminded of the memory that had just returned to her- she sighed regretfully. The look of shame must have past across Rose's face because, soon enough her friend had an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, resting her cheek on the girls head in a motherly fashion, "You look… sad, and kind of angry. Which is a look I only ever see on you when you've done something that you know you should regret, but you don't." Damn the fact that Lily knew Rose better than Rose knew herself. This particular trait made it extremely difficult to hide anything from her.

Rose did not want to tell her about what she remembered, and what she knew must have happened that night. She didn't want to see the look of utter disappointment on Lily's face. Because she knew that her friend would be let down if she were to find out. She cared so much about that pact, so much that Rose thought that it was the only thing keeping her from 'giving into her desires' with James Potter (so to speak). Sometimes, it even seemed that Lily thought she might be letting _her _down if she were to give Potter a chance.

Perhaps by telling her what she remembered, her friend would swallow her pride and just date the prick. Rose didn't know. What she did know however, was that telling Lily that she had woken up in Sirius Black's bed would be the best thing to do.

She groaned, turning her head to see the concerned face of her best friend.

"Well, Lily," She began, enormously hesitant, "you know that… party in the common room last month?" Her face fell, a strange look in her eye. She nodded, "Well, the morning after I… um- Lily? What's wrong?" Lily had gasped loudly, her hands coming up to her head. She struggled against the reassuring hands of her friend and fell onto the floor, writhing in pain. The whimper that escaped her lips sounded like a low scream.

Rose pushed her shoulders down, trying to restrain her. People were surrounding her- some looking concerned, others confused. Among them was James Potter, surrounded by his usual group of followers. He looked horror-stricken.

Rose was close to tears, attempting to calm Lily down. The messy haired boy (who, just before had looked too perplexed to move) was now assisting Rose in the struggle to stop Lily's thrashing movements.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, she was sitting up- wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks with a kind of distraught urgency. Rose hugged her tightly.

"Lily, what happened?" She asked the wide-eyed girl. She didn't answer, she merely shook her head and stood up, brushing herself off. However, Rose did not miss the quick expression of perplexed pain that she sent James Potter before pushing her way through the crowd, up to the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I hope you liked it :) *REVIEW!* (what WILL happen next? *thinking face *review please!**)<strong>

**preview time, loverlies.**

_**"If you turn out to be gay, Potter- I'll curse you into oblivion for playing me along all these years." He laughed.**_

_**"Why, Evans dear- you've never given me the opportunity to play you." She scoffed, angrily.**_

**Confused? ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *dun dun dun duuuun! *REVIEW!****

**Ok, seriously, click the review button... now! C:**_**  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine- the plot is, the characters aren't. Besides Rose Gates. hee, hee, hee.**

**Author's Note: :) Thanks so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter (most I've ever gotten for 1 chapter alone :D !) You guys are amazing. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. (fanfictioning is a two way street ;) )**

**Just thought I'd let you guys know that I am OBSESSED with Katie Belle/ Twins fanfiction right now. I'm addicted, not even kidding. So, I'm suggesting unto you that you go and read some. Because it's amazing. Just saying.  
><strong>

**Ok, REVIEW PLEASE :3**

* * *

><p>Lily felt horrible. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were sore and she was crying silently. Her headache increased slightly as she ran through what had just appeared in her memory.<p>

_She flung herself onto the bed and, turning over, took up a suggestive pose._

"_I thought you said you were tired." He smiled, sitting down at her feet._

"_I'm not anymore," She answered, pushing her lips on his. His reaction was pleasing to her, "I'm awake and I want to do something… fun." He raised an eyebrow at her._

"_I think you would probably regret this in the morning, maybe you should go to sleep." She rolled her eyes, kissing him again._

"_Come on Potter," Her voice was husky, teasing, "I'm all drunk and vulnerable. You want to, too." He sighed longingly, moving forward as if to oblige. She kissed him roughly- her hands making their way into his hair, messing it up more than usual. He groaned, untangling himself from the comfortable position he had been in._

"_No, Lily. It'll only make you hate me more- I'm on thin ice with a _sober _you already," He rolled away from her, across the bed, and rested an arm around her waist. _

"_If you turn out to be gay, Potter- I'll curse you into oblivion for playing me along all these years." He laughed._

"_Why, Evans dear- you've never given me the opportunity to play you." She scoffed, angrily._

"_James Potter, you are one of the biggest tossers I've ever-" She stopped, grimacing._

"_Evans, you ok?" He asked, his arm being pushed away as she sat up. She retched, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She leaned over the side of the bed and vomited._

_Wiping her mouth, she said, "That put a dampener on the mood." He looked her over, concerned._

"_Here," He said, pulling off his quidditch jersey to reveal his bare torso, "you've got sick all down your clothes." She smiled, pulling off her T-shirt and jeans and slipping comfortably into James' jersey._

"_Thanks." She smiled, settling back down next to him. She was just drifting off to sleep when the dormitory door burst open and the giggling faces of Sirius and Rose were illuminated._

"_Ah, Lily," Rose grinned, pulling Sirius over to his bed, "I see you had the same idea _we _did."_

"Lily, what was that down there? What _happened?_" Rose's tone of concern brought her back to the present. The painful, messy, upsetting present.

"Rose," She sniffed, the tears slowing and drying with the rest, "do you remember anything from that night?" Rose didn't need to be told which night she was referring to.

"Yeah," She all but breathed, climbing next to Lily in her bed and slipping an arm around her waist.

"I remember everything, now." Lily replied, her voice becoming thick.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"Then why were you crying?" She asked, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Because…" Lily said, taking a shaky breath, "because James Potter isn't half the git I suspected him to be. And that scares me Rosie. That scares me a lot."

"I know, but it doesn't have to, Lil'." Her voice broke.

"Rosie, I know you're tired of hearing this. I _know _you think I should just go and date the boy. But what if-"

"What if you're just setting yourself up to be hurt again?" Rose cut off. Her voice wasn't bored, or tired but comforting and understanding. Lily nodded, "Well, dear you may not like to hear this but- sometimes you just have to take a chance. Trust in someone. Even someone you don't want to trust, like James Potter."

"You know," Lily said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "you're very annoying when you make sense."

"It comes with the occupation of being a best friend, sweetheart."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Rose looked distant and Lily made a mental note to address that expression later.

She however, was pondering what her friend had said. When Lily really thought about it, she couldn't understand why she hadn't _already _gone out with Potter- or at least been friends with him- at all this year. Because, he wasn't a bully anymore, he had deflated his ego and, after all that- and the fact that he could probably have any girl he wished, he _still _persisted in what would have formerly been seen as an impossible goal.  
>Merely thinking about the not so complex complexity of the situation made Lily want to hit her head against a wall. Because, after all- there were really only two options. Date him, or don't date him.<br>It was strange that she appeared to be more forgiving of the boy who was _now _an arrogant git, than the one who was no longer an arrogant git. Severus, James and Sirius hadn't had any more surprise duels since the one in the first week. But that wasn't for lack of trying. There were a few occasions in the corridors where Lily would see Severus striding towards the foursome, only to have them climb through some tapestry on turn down a corridor. If she didn't know better, Lily would say that James and Sirius were trying to _avoid _another fight.

She thought about the memories that had (painfully) been etched into her mind. She remembered the music, the dancing, the laughter, the feeling of utter carelessness and dream that had enveloped her sub-conscious. _Fire Whiskey, _she thought bitterly. But most of all, she remembered feeling happy, and _good_ which- if she thought about it, was a feeling she rarely had these days.  
>Perhaps it was merely the drink that had made her feel carefree and gleeful. Or perhaps it had been the presence of a certain black haired boy by her side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hee. hee. hee. You liake? TELL ME *ie. review, please :D*<strong>

**Ok, preview time my dears.**

_**"Oh, hey Prongs. How are you this fine History of Magic class?" He asked, closing his eyes once more.**_

_**"Cut the pleasantries Padfoot, we have a problem." His voice was urgent and hissed. **_

_**"Already told you Prongs, I don't swing that way."**_

**Review for an update! :D **_**  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this fic. All I own is the plot and Rose Gates (I know you want her J.K. BUT SHE'S MINE!)**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on the update. Been really busy with school and stuff. :S EPIC WRITER'S BLOCK! I finished this and was like 'I'm not going to do a preview' but then this little voice in the back of my head was squealing 'YOU'RE A NICE AUTHOR AND THEY ARE NICE READERS SO GIVE THEM A PREVIEW!' and then, for some reason I could write the chapter after this easily SO- I think the next chapter shall be good ;) I hope you enjoy this one :D**

**REVIEW!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Oh joy,<em> Sirius groaned inwardly as he entered the History of Magic Classroom, cursing Professor McGonagall for forcing him to take the subject, as he did so.  
>Normally, Sirius was interested in Medieval history, especially the magical kind and had been hoping for interesting lectures on giant wars and witch baiting.<br>No such luck.  
>He would admit however, that if the class were taught by any other professor- than he would probably keep his eyes open long enough to listen and perhaps, even <em>enjoy <em>it.

Nevertheless, he took his seat and watched the old, hunched figure of Professor Binns write shakily on the blackboard. Obviously, he didn't care whether or not most of his class were there because, soon enough he was rambling on in a dull voice about the assigned marriages in the sixteenth century.

_This man will be boring when he's dead, _Sirius thought with a laugh, sitting back in his chair and ignoring the giggles issuing from a couple of Ravenclaw girls on the other side of the room.

The sound of someone sliding into the seat next to him caused Sirius to open one eye.

"Oh, hey Prongs. How are you this fine History of Magic class?" He asked, closing his eyes once more.

"Cut the pleasantries Padfoot, we have a problem." His voice was urgent and hissed. The pair didn't even bother to take notes in the class anymore. As far Sirius was concerned, he didn't need any of this for his future career as an Aurour. After all, how hard could it be when half of his family were the wizards the ministry were looking for?

"Already told you Prongs, I don't swing that way." On a regular day, this comment would of made James snicker and retort with a joke about Sirius' sexuality.

"Someone stole the map." Sirius jerked up from his seat, suddenly serious.

"What?" His voice was low. James nodded hastily.

"Last time I saw it was last month." Sirius knew this meant the last full moon.

"But, it's ok… right Prongs? I mean," He added at the incredulous look on his friend's face, "you wiped it right? So, it's not like someone's going to guess that tapping it with your wand and saying _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good _is going to do anything?"

"Keep your voice down!" James hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "I s'pose you're right Padfoot." He continued, mimicking Sirius' actions.

"'Course I'm right." He scoffed. Sirius attempted to put his attention on Professor Binns, unsuccessfully. He was just drifting back into his in-class daze when something caught his eye.

Lily Evans was sitting a few chairs away, her back ridged, her eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Lily sprinted up to her room when the bell for the end of class rang. She pulled out her trunk and rummaged around at the bottom. Finding it, she pulled it out from under her clothes and flattened it down.<p>

She drew out her wand and tapped it lightly, racking her brains to remember the words she had overheard.

"_I- I swear that- I am… doing no good?" _Words appeared on the parchment, spidery and spiked they formed sentences.

'_Mr. Moony would like to advise you to check your wording.' _It read.

'_Mr. Prongs would like to you to think about how solemnly you swear.' _

'_Mr. Padfoot would perhaps suggest that you think about whether you are up to no good.'_

'_Mr. Wormtail would recommend that you put this parchment down now.' _Lily groaned. What _on earth _could that all mean?

_Check your wording?_

_How solemnly you swear?_

_If you are up to no good?_

And then the blasted thing has the nerve to suggest that you _put it down now!_ Lily slapped her wand down on the parchment and growled angrily,

"I _solemnly _swear that I am _up to no good- _as you so _wonderfully _put it you annoying, piece of-" She broke off, gasping slightly.

* * *

><p>God that girl could run! Rose panted as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Jimbaloon." She spluttered between heavy breaths. She hurried into the common room and made the assumption that, since Lily was not there, she would be up in their dormitory. She groaned, stumbling up the stairs and pulling open the door.

Lily looked up from something she was holding in her hand.

"Gosh Lily! You could be a freaking cross country runner or something!" She collapsed onto her bed, "What's that you've got there?" She asked, eyeing whatever she had in her hand suspiciously. Lily held it up.

"Oh," Rose paused, "how'd you get it?" She reached out for it. Lily handed her the map.

"Nicked it." She answered.

"Excellent." Rose studied the parchment, reading the names on the moving dots incredulously.

"The magic is extraordinary." Lily slid onto the bed next to her.

"What'd you suppose we do with it?" Rose asked, looking up at her friend in wonder.

"I don't know," She said distantly, "yet." She added.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you liked that one, needed to put that into the story :) FOR LATER USE MWAHAHHAHAHA!<strong>

**PREVIEW TIME (since I'm giving you this- you need to review!)**

**_He grinned, "Yes, I did in fact. So, what about it Evans? Do you want to go with me?" Now he knew for sure- she was blushing. Her cheeks had turned pink and roesy._**

**_"Um," She hesitated. Wait, she hesitated! James saw the moment of weakness. Had his years of continuous annoyance had an effect?_**

**AH YES! A long awaited Lily & James one on one ;) hehehehe**

**_*_well.. not really one on one.. but.. you know what I mean (or do you? ^_^)_*_**

**REVIEW REVIEW please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters- not mine. Merely the plot of this fanfiction and Rose Gates. (just in case J.K. wants her. mwa. ha. haa.)**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it :D Thank you again for all of the positive reviews! KEEP THEM COMING :D**

* * *

><p>Few days had passed since James had informed Sirius of their missing map. It being a cold, Thursday morning most of the students were eating their breakfast in silence. James noticed this as he made his way into the Entrance Hall, followed closely by Sirius, Remus and Peter (who was lagging behind as always.)<br>James looked up and down the Gryffindor table, his trained eyes searching. He spotted the long, beautiful red hair and made his way over to it.

"Morning Evans, Rose." He smiled, dashingly. Rose shot him a crooked grin, and then proceeded to wink at Sirius. He heard the boy chuckle beside him, yet knew that Sirius' heart rate had probably increased somewhat.

"Yes Potter, did you want something?" Lily asked, sounding bored and not at all like her usual sweetly irritated self.

"Well Evans," He began, sliding into the seat next to her- leaving the rest of his gang to stand awkwardly behind them, "there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I thought perhaps, you could accompany me." He could've sworn he saw her blush ever-so slightly.

"Did you now?"

He grinned, "Yes, I did in fact. So, what about it Evans? Do you want to go with me?" Now he knew for sure- she was _blushing. _Her cheeks had turned pink and rosy.

"Um," She hesitated. Wait, she _hesitated_! James saw the moment of weakness. Had his years of continuous annoyance had an effect?

"We could get some butterbeer, go to Honeydukes. It'd be fun Evans." This time, his voice had none of his pretend charm. He could hear his own sincerity.

Her eyes flicked up to his and it looked as though they were filled with almost… longing. But then she blinked, and it was gone. And she was back to the old, cold Evans- when it concerned him.

"Go with your gal pals, Potter." Lily answered, before putting her gaze soulfully on her breakfast.

James sighed, before adjusting his face back to a cocky grin, "Come on Evans! I haven't asked you out in a while, _surely _that should earn me a few points?" She looked at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You asked me out last week, Potter."

"Yes, Monday of last week in fact. That's a new record." He grinned.

"You can't be serious? Ten days is your record?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sirius put in, drawing his eyes away from Rose, "it beat the record of… what was it Moony?" Remus looked up and paused for a second as though calculating.

"It beat the previous record of eight days, which was achieved in January of sixth year." James beamed, proudly.

"Ah, I remember… that was a difficult week." Sirius added in reminiscence. One corner of Lily's mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. James sighed, thinking of how beautiful she looked- even then, on a crisp Thursday morning when she had pale purple circles under her eyes and her hair was pulled back in a lazy braid. To him, she was still perfect.

Lily narrowed her eyes as he continued to stare at her.

"How is it you remember the exact number of days your last 'record' was?" She asked, sternly. James grinned.

"Ah, Evans I remember every moment I spend with you." He winked.

"Oh really, Potter? And why is that?" Her voice dripped of sarcasm as she played along.

"Because I love you, Lily." All five heads whipped around to face him. Lily's eyes grew wide and her mouth parted in surprise. Behind her, Rose gawked. Sirius stared at his friend, eyebrows pulling together and Remus and Peter just looked at him.

"I-I," Lily stuttered, breaking the stunned silence, "I have to go." She grabbed her bag hastily and stood up, pushing past Remus in an attempt to get away. James caught her elbow as she passed him.

"You really didn't see this coming, Evans?" He asked, slightly amused. She tugged her arm out of his grasp, angrily.

"No, I didn't _Potter_." And with that, she hurried out of the Great Hall.

There was a moment of awkward silence which was broken by Rose, who was getting up to leave, "Blimey." She said, before following Lily out.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was pacing heatedly in the first floor bathrooms. Why would he tell her that? Why on <em>earth <em>would he find it necessary?

Maybe it was because she let her guard down? For that split second she had felt _flattered _by his affections. He'd seen it and probably thought that it meant something. Just like he always did. Just like he did when they'd kissed after rounds and just like he probably did when she'd blushed before. And, Lily was sure that if he remembered the night of the Gryffindor party, he'd probably think that meant something too.

Lily hit her hand against one of the mirrors above the sink, angrily- yet regretted it a split second later as the glass shattered and her palm began to bleed.

"Crap." She muttered, wincing as she pulled out her wand and healed the wound quickly.

She slumped down below a sink and leaned against the tiled wall. Lily closed her eyes and moaned.

Sitting alone in the cold bathroom, she realised how hard it was becoming to hate James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? :) TELL ME- ie. REVIEW :D<strong>

**ok, preview yeah?**

**_He beamed, happily, "I'm really happy you decided to come with me." Rose looked down anxiously, an expression of sadness crossing her face._**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter a'int mine, aye..**

**Author's Note: Well, 'ello 'ello 'ello! WHAT'S ALL THIS THEN? Here we are with another exciting rendition of- Beforehand. Basically a story created from what I have in my head. Yep, I'm insane. Hope you enjoy- PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Alright you old git, stop with the Sensor!" Sirius exclaimed angrily to a grumpy Filch as he pushed his way passes him and out into the chilly air. Remus tried –and failed- to hide his smile as he, Sirius, James and Peter walked with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade.<p>

Sirius wasn't as happy about this trip as he usually was. Sure, Hogsmeade was getting a bit boring after all the years of sneaking out, but he still enjoyed strolling through the streets and buying sweets from Honeydukes.

However, he was feeling quite upset- and had been for a few days now. He just couldn't shake the feeling of completely let-down that one conversation had given him.

_Sirius turned around as the familiar voice called his name again. He smiled as she hurried up to him._

"_Sirius," She panted, heaving in air and attempting to speak in between, "I need to talk to you, about this weekend." She gasped._

_He beamed, happily, "I'm really happy you decided to come with me." Rose looked down anxiously, an expression of sadness crossing her face._

"_About that," She began, awkwardly, "I don't think I can go with you." Sirius felt his face fall._

"_Why not?" He all but whined._

"_I just, don't think it's the right time- with Lily and everything." _

"_But- Rose," He began._

"_I'm really sorry." She said, and hurried away without a second glance._

Sirius followed James, Remus and Peter into the Three Broomsticks in a less-than happy mood. James noticed this and clapped him on the back in motivation.

"Sorry about Rose, mate. Maybe next time." Sirius grumbled incoherently, sitting down at a nearby table. James shot Remus a look, before joining his friend

"Peter and I'll get us drinks." Remus said, looking as if he took the hint. They scurried off to the bar.

Sirius didn't speak, though he could feel James' irritated gaze on him.

"Alright! That's it! Stop your moping." Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Get down Prongs, people are staring!"

"I don't care!" He exclaimed, but sat down all the same, "Padfoot, you could seriously get any girl in the school if you wanted. So _why _are you so hung up on Rose?" James looked at him expectantly.

"Why are you so hung up on Lily?" Sirius shot back.

"Because I love Lily and have done since the first time I saw her. You _can't _tell me that you love Rose?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Black's are incapable of love, mate." James gasped in mock-shock, "You're a special case. I have to love you, I'm living at your _house._"

"Padfoot, I thought we had something special!" Sirius snorted once more and James smiled in satisfaction, "So, why do you want this girl so much?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, pondering, "I suppose… because, with her- I don't just want a good snog-"

"Shag." James corrected, smirking.

"Yeah, right." Sirius mumbled before continuing, "With her, I want something more, something better."

"Sirius Black willing to commit? Oh my stars!" James cried, sarcastically. Sirius shoved his friend good-naturedly as Remus and Peter took that moment to return with butterbeers.

Sirius' friends talked casually about school, quidditch, essays, quidditch, classes and quidditch- with only occasional inputs from him.  
><em>His <em>thoughts however, were not so far from the grounds of Hogwarts. He was thinking about Rose, about girls. About girls he'd been with, girls he'd hoped to have gotten with, and girls he'd never thought he would ever get with.  
>Sirius had at least snogged almost every girl in their year that wasn't a Slytherin- he strongly objected to being involved with Slytherins.<br>He thought about the time he'd made out with Clarice Yorkshire in the restricted section at the library. He thought about the time that Georgina Lawson had _given _herself to him behind the Herbology greenhouses. Sirius thought about all the other times that he had _used _girls for what he wanted. He thought about the times when he had actually, genuinely liked girls. These never really lasted long as they were all more than happy to give Sirius what he was willing to take- guiltlessly- from them.  
>He had never really been denied anything by a girl before. Ever. They had always been ready to oblige.<br>Perhaps it was because he went after the wrong kind of women? Perhaps it was because the wrong kind of women went after him? Perhaps it was because he was a no good, worthless prick who used girls without a second thought?  
>'But not this time.' He thought. Because this time, he knew. He knew that Rose wasn't the wrong kind of woman. And he knew that, when it came to her- he wasn't the wrong kind of man.<br>And he knew that it didn't matter what it took, because he was going to get her. Not in the way he had with other girls. He was going to get her in the way that made her see that he _was _a good person- he wasn't worthless and he wasn't a prick. Not where she was concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Did you? Did you? Did you?<strong>

**WELL THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Preview..**

**_"No," She began, her eyes becoming slightly watered, "you're right. I'm no one to talk. I'm pretty much the queen of harsh rejection. But," She continued, her voice becoming serious, "I can see how upset you are. I don't want you to become like me, Rose- too proud to accept your true feelings. Because it sucks. So, go."_**

**Oh my god- What ever will be happening?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NO! Harry Potter (and it's characters ect.) are not mine. Merely the plot and Rose Gates. heheheee C:**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this one. I've been suffering EPIC writer's block. It's not even funny (if you have some tips for curing.. I'd love to hear in the reviews.)**

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't listening to Lily talk as they sat in the Three Broomsticks. Rather, she was lost in thought- pondering the last month or so.<br>She remembered exactly what had happened on the night of the Gryffindor party. She remembered kissing Sirius, running up the stairs to his dormitory, walking in on Lily and James and the smell of sick that had filled her nostrils.  
>She cringed at that memory.<br>Rose didn't know why she kept thinking about Sirius. She'd had her share of boyfriends and he'd had his share of girlfriends. So what was so special about him? Why did she keep thinking about what it would be like to be held by him? To feel his strong arms around her, to hear his voice softly in her ear, to feel his fingertips brush her cheek, to see that look in her eyes that told her that she was the only one he wanted.

She stopped herself there and shook her head. She was being silly. Sirius was the best looking guy at Hogwarts- he could get (and had gotten) any girl he wanted. _Why _would he ever be interested in her?  
>That was why she had cancelled their plans for Hogsmeade that day, she had not wanted to get her hopes up that something could happen- just to have them torn down into pathetic little shreds.<p>

"Hey," Lily's comforting voice brought her out of her daze, "look, I know that you know that I don't like him- but if you wanted to go with Sirius, you could have." Rose knew that Lily was only trying to make her feel better, but she couldn't help feeling a little angry.

"That's a bit rich, coming from you isn't it?" She spat, a little harder than was necessary. Lily's face fell, her eyes dropping to the table in shame. Rose immediately felt terrible, "I didn't mean it like that, Lil'." She said, reaching out and taking her friends hand. She pulled it out of Rose's grip.

"No," She began, her eyes becoming slightly watered, "you're right. I'm not one to talk. I'm pretty much the _queen _of harsh rejection. But," She continued, her voice becoming serious, "I can see how upset you are. I don't want you to become like me, Rose- too proud to accept your true feelings. Because it _sucks_. " She spat with a disgusted look on her face, which softened almost immediately, "So, go." She motioned over to where Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were seated.

"What?" Rose asked, stunned.

Lily smiled and nodded, "Go on. You know you want to." She winked. Rose felt her face growing hot, "Rosie, I don't want to see you so sad. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy too." She pushed her playfully from across the small table.

Rose stumbled out of her seat, quickly fluffing up her hair and fixing a smile on her face. She was almost there; she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hey Sirius, want to grab a drink with me?" She asked in one breath.

He couldn't believe it. He seriously couldn't believe it. She was actually sitting across from him, _laughing_ at what he was saying.  
>What was happening to the world?<br>Perhaps he should ask Remus if full moon was coming.

"You're joking?" She said hysterically, "You honestly went swimming in the Black Lake? In _January?_" Sirius nodded, starting to laugh along with her.

"In my defence, it was Remus who pushed me in!" She began to scream in amusement at that- resulting in a few strange looks from people sitting nearby. Rose didn't care, it appeared.

"What did you do?" She gasped between giggles.

"What else," He shrugged, "I pulled him in with me." They were asked to leave by Madame Rosmerta, the bartender at that.

They scrambled out of the bar and into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"We'd better get back." Sirius smiled, beckoning her to come back to the castle. Rose smiled, following him.

They didn't speak much on the way up to Hogwarts, yet Rose was still laughing at their previous conversation.

They reached the double oak doors and, after being searched enthusiastically by Filch- they pushed their way into the warm Entrance Hall.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He nodded and they walked, side by side, the short distance to the Great Hall.

Sirius searched the Gryffindor table for his friends whilst, it appeared Rose was doing the same.  
>Spotting James and Peter, he turned to his acquaintance and grinned, "Want to join me for dinner, m'lady?" She smiled.<p>

"I'd love to, but I should probably sit with Lily." Sirius winked at that.

"Go get her and bring her over to sit with us." He gave her a little push in the direction of her friend before walking over to join his friends.  
>He looked over to where Rose was and chuckled as he saw her towing a reluctant Lily by the elbow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? TELL ME! (also if you have a cure for writer's block, please put it in a review! )<strong>

**What else but a preview?**

**_"Hey," Rose began in a curious voice, "where's Remmy?" Sirius snorted._**

**_"Remmy?" She stuck her tongue out in a mature fashion._**

**_"Yeah, Remmy. About this tall," She indicated with her hand, "blonde hair, skinny and always looks as though he hasn't slept in days."_**

**PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER**

**If you give me reviews!_  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Merely the plot ect. ect.**

**Author's Note: Sorry (again) for the delay in this. **

**Alright, so people have been asking in reviews about the fact that Lily has the map. Ok, so in this chapter.. hopefully that will make sense. Just, chill :) REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>"Why Lily, Rose- what a pleasure for you to join us!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James go red. Rose laughed and sat down merrily, whilst Lily rolled her eyes- but took a seat all the same.<p>

"Why Evans," James smirked, the bright colour that had been on his face had drained away and the familiar mask of conceited humour had taken it's place, "if you needed to be near me that badly- you just could've asked." Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes- a small smile playing on her lips. _'That's unusual.' _Sirius thought.

Light conversation was made as the group loaded their plates and began eating.

"Hey," Rose began in a curious voice, "where's Remmy?" Sirius snorted.

"Remmy?" She stuck her tongue out in a mature fashion.

"Yeah, Remmy. About this tall," She indicated with her hand, "blonde hair, skinny and always looks as though he hasn't slept in days."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed in mock-realisation, "_That _Remmy." He turned towards James, implying that he should answer her question.

"He's… sleeping, I expect." He replied, his voice awkward. Sirius raised his eyebrows, understanding his friend's implication.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lily cried, speaking for the first time since she had sat down, "Potter, Remus told me he can't do rounds tonight. I wouldn't ask unless you were the _only one _available." She smiled- that made twice in one encounter. What on earth was happening to the Lily everyone knew and loved? Sirius smirked inwardly at his sarcasm.

"I-I can't tonight, Evans." James stuttered _very _nonchalantly. Lily looked slightly taken aback before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"First Remus, now you? What _are _you and your minions up to tonight, Potter?"

"N-nothing." Sirius shook his head: it had always been difficult for James to lie to Lily.  
>Lily looked from James to Sirius and then Peter, before shrugging her shoulders casually and having another mouthful of her steak and kidney pie.<br>Sirius exhaled in relief before copying her actions and returning to dinner.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was pacing quickly. She'd started at a casual place, but somehow- as the seconds ticked by, every turn was soon followed by another one, and another, and another. Where was she?<br>Rose knew that whenever Lily got impatient, she would pace. And that pacing would become faster and faster until she had to sit down because the turning was making her dizzy.  
>She was reaching that point when the sound of Rose bounding down the stairs put a stop to her impatient walking.<br>"Sorry." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Why have you got that?" Lily asked, her irritation being replaced by confusion at the parchment in Rose's hand.

"Thought it might help with rounds." She shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about you having to do them with me. There is _literally _no one else to do it." Rose waved her hand, dismissing her apologies.

They exited the common room side by side and made their way, slowly through the corridors of the North Tower.

"_So," _Lily began, elbowing Rose in the side, "how was your date with Black?" Rose rolled her eyes but failed to hide the smile on her lips.

"It was fine." She answered with a smirk, glancing down at the map as they turned a corner.

"Oh really?" Lily asked while she extended her lit wand in front of her. The portraits grumbled in annoyance and some even yelled out to them, "Oh shut it." She sneered. The portraits gasped angrily.

"Yeah," Rose grinned, "it was a lot of fun, actually. We-" She laughed, "we got kicked out of the Three Broomsticks." Lily snorted, grabbing the Map from Rose's hand and looking over it.

They turned another corner and found themselves back at the entry to the Gryffindor common room.  
>"I wish we could go to sleep," Rose moaned, "don't you?" She paused, and looked over at Lily expectantly, "Lily, what is it?" Lily's head was bent low over the parchment and she was staring intently at one spot.<br>She looked up and thrust the map under Rose's nose, pointing to a spot on the left side of it.  
>Right where she was indicating were three dots labelled with three names- <em>Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? REVIEW.<strong>

**Now, preview.**

**_She stopped, beckoning to Rose to join her over at the one-eyed witch statue._**  
><strong><em> Lily took out her wand and squinted at the map.<em>**

**_"What is it?" Rose whispered. Lily pointed to the parchment where, next to the dot labelled Lily Evans a word had appeared. Rose shrugged in a 'might as well' kind of way._**

**Review please. (does the fact that she has the map make sense now? :) )**_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's characters and locations aren't mine. Merely the plot of this fanfiction.. and Rose Gates. (Yeah, we all love her. And she's mine. Ma. ha. haa.)**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, this is the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>"Why Lily, Rose- what a pleasure for you to join us!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James go red. Rose laughed and sat down merrily, whilst Lily rolled her eyes- but took a seat all the same.<p>

"Why Evans," James smirked, the bright colour that had been on his face had drained away and the familiar mask of conceited humour had taken it's place, "if you needed to be near me that badly- you just could've asked." Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes- a small smile playing on her lips. _'That's unusual.' _Sirius thought.

Light conversation was made as the group loaded their plates and began eating.

"Hey," Rose began in a curious voice, "where's Remmy?" Sirius snorted.

"Remmy?" She stuck her tongue out in a mature fashion.

"Yeah, Remmy. About this tall," She indicated with her hand, "blonde hair, skinny and always looks as though he hasn't slept in days."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed in mock-realisation, "_That _Remmy." He turned towards James, implying that he should answer her question.

"He's… sleeping, I expect." He replied, his voice awkward. Sirius raised his eyebrows, understanding his friend's implication.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lily cried, speaking for the first time since she had sat down, "Potter, Remus told me he can't do rounds tonight. I wouldn't ask unless you were the _only one _available." She smiled- that made twice in one encounter. What on earth was happening to the Lily everyone knew and loved? Sirius smirked inwardly at his sarcasm.

"I-I can't tonight, Evans." James stuttered _very _nonchalantly. Lily looked slightly taken aback before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"First Remus, now you? What _are _you and your minions up to tonight, Potter?"

"N-nothing." Sirius shook his head: it had always been difficult for James to lie to Lily.  
>Lily looked from James to Sirius and then Peter, before shrugging her shoulders casually and having another mouthful of her steak and kidney pie.<br>Sirius exhaled in relief before copying her actions and returning to dinner.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was pacing quickly. She'd started at a casual place, but somehow- as the seconds ticked by, every turn was soon followed by another one, and another, and another. Where was she?<br>Rose knew that whenever Lily got impatient, she would pace. And that pacing would become faster and faster until she had to sit down because the turning was making her dizzy.  
>She was reaching that point when the sound of Rose bounding down the stairs put a stop to her impatient walking.<br>"Sorry." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Why have you got that?" Lily asked, her irritation being replaced by confusion at the parchment in Rose's hand.

"Thought it might help with rounds." She shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about you having to do them with me. There is _literally _no one else to do it." Rose waved her hand, dismissing her apologies.

They exited the common room side by side and made their way, slowly through the corridors of the North Tower.

"_So," _Lily began, elbowing Rose in the side, "how was your date with Black?" Rose rolled her eyes but failed to hide the smile on her lips.

"It was fine." She answered with a smirk, glancing down at the map as they turned a corner.

"Oh really?" Lily asked while she extended her lit wand in front of her. The portraits grumbled in annoyance and some even yelled out to them, "Oh shut it." She sneered. The portraits gasped angrily.

"Yeah," Rose grinned, "it was a lot of fun, actually. We-" She laughed, "we got kicked out of the Three Broomsticks." Lily snorted, grabbing the Map from Rose's hand and looking over it.

They turned another corner and found themselves back at the entry to the Gryffindor common room.  
>"I wish we could go to sleep," Rose moaned, "don't you?" She paused, and looked over at Lily expectantly, "Lily, what is it?" Lily's head was bent low over the parchment and she was staring intently at one spot.<br>She looked up and thrust the map under Rose's nose, pointing to a spot on the left side of it.  
>Right where she was indicating were three dots labelled with three names- <em>Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh we're not doing this," Rose pleaded, "<em>Please<em> tell me we're not doing this?" Lily tip toed down the corridor, following where the dots of Sirius, Peter and James had gone.  
>She stopped, beckoning to Rose to join her over at the one-eyed witch statue.<br>Lily took out her wand and squinted at the map.

"What is it?" Rose whispered. Lily pointed to the parchment where, next to the dot labelled _Lily Evans _a word had appeared. Rose shrugged in a _'might as well' _kind of way.

Lily tapped the statue and hissed _"Dissendium!" _  
>The girls jumped back as the hump opened revealing a dark tunnel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :) Please tell me!<br>**

**PREVIEW!**

**_"It says that they're…" She stopped her eyes growing wide._**

**_"Lil' what is it?" She asked._**

**_"Rose, did it say that Remus was with them?" Her voice shook, causing Rose to become scared._**

**_"No, why?"_**

**YOU MUST PROVE YOUR LOVE OF THIS FANFICTION BY REVIEWING! :3 Hope you enjoyed, dearies :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine. Just the plot/Rose Gates of this fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: And so begins another flustered apology for my delayed update. I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter. :) Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Come on." Lily whispered before climbing through the hump. Rose groaned, but followed her into the passageway.<br>So they walked.  
>And walked.<br>And walked. Rose began panting as the tunnel carried them up and down- over sloped of dirt and down steep hills. She was almost ready to insist upon a five minute rest before Lily exclaimed.  
>"What is it?" Rose asked, her heart beating fast. Lily pointed in front of her. Rose hissed the spell and her wand ignited.<p>

"Oh great." She moaned as the light from her wand illuminated the stone staircase before them. Lily grabbed her by the elbow and towed her up them. It was a long climb. Rose's legs began to ache and she realised that she should probably be doing more exercise.  
>Just then, a large yell from Lily brought her attention back to the situation.<p>

"Ow!" She groaned rubbing her forehead and extending her wand out to see what it was. It appeared to be a trap door.

"There really is no turning back now, I suppose." Rose added hopefully.

"We lost the hope of turning back the moment we entered the tunnel, twenty minutes ago." Lily grunted, opening the trap door.

"Is _that _how long it's been? It felt like hours!" She exclaimed, following Lily –who had climbed through the opening. "Where are we?" Rose searched the room they were in with an outstretched wand.

"Honeydukes cellar." Lily answered, consulted the map. "C'mon." They walked up some nearby stairs and into the sweet shop.

"Alohomora." Rose hissed. The lock clicked and the door swung back. They stepped out into the cold night. She shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself. "Where are they?" She asked, her teeth chattering slightly as they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Over near the Whomping Willow. That's strange," She commented, her eyebrows pulling together, "they didn't go into that tunnel much after we did. How could they've…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"I don't know, but let's just go and see what they're doing. It's cold." Rose looked down at the map and led the way to where it said that Sirius, James and Peter were.  
>Lily still hadn't said anything.<br>They walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest until they reached the Whomping Willow.  
>"Where does it say they are?" Rose asked.<br>Lily looked down at the map, becoming confused again.

"It says that they're…" She stopped her eyes growing wide.

"Lil' what is it?" She asked.

"Rose, did it say that Remus was with them?" Her voice shook, causing Rose to become scared.

"No, why?" Lily thrust the map under her nose and pointed. There were four, swiftly moving dots. One labelled _Sirius Black, _another labelled _James Potter, _a third labelled _Peter Pettigrew, _and a fourth labelled_ Remus Lupin._

"Oh." Rose whispered.

"They're in the Shrieking Shack." Lily added after a moment's silence. This seemed to register in Rose's mind. She shook her head frantically.

"Lily, we're not-"

"No, we're not going to go to the Shrieking Shack." She cut off, with a laugh before turning around and leading Rose back the way they'd come.  
>The girls had walked about two steps before they heard a noise from behind them. Lily looked down at the map as Rose whipped around.<p>

"Lil'?" Rose's voice was higher than usual.

"Um, Rose…" Lily's eyes were still on the map. Rose hit her on the arm, trying to get her attention- but her gaze still remained in front of her. Lily looked at her, "What is it?" Rose pointed.

Whatever Lily was about to say next caught in her throat as she looked up.

"Rosie?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"What?" Lily silently held out the map in front of her nose. Rose looked down, finding the two dots labelled _Lily Evans _and _Rose Gates _before seeing a third dot, not too far from the others –labelled _Remus Lupin._

"Oh." She breathed, and then directed her gaze back to the pale-coloured wolf ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review! I will love you forever, I promise.<strong>

**Preview**

**_He galloped through the Forbidden Forrest and, coming to the edge of the trees- he spotted a dog running. Looking to the left he saw…_**

**_'Oh fuck.'_**

**PLEASE review my loverlies.  
><strong>

**Alright, I'm done ;)_  
><em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Rose Gates.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Alright, _PLEASE READ THIS!_ So, it's exam week so it may take me a couple days to update- and the chapters may be shorter. But I'll try to make them good chapters for you. Like this one- it's short but I do hope you enjoy it. Please review.**  
><strong>I'd like to give a shout out to JustSaraa so much for all of your positive reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p>James leapt over a trunk of a fallen tree, looking left and right with urgency. <em>Why <em>had Remus sprinted away so quickly? One minute, they'd been planning in the Shrieking Shack, the next minute Remus was gone, Sirius was sprinting, James was following and Peter was squeaking uselessly.  
>James skidded to a halt before turning and heading back towards the Whomping Willow, hoping to find Remus on his return. After all, Sirius and himself had only agreed to search for ten minutes before re-grouping.<p>

He galloped through the Forbidden Forrest and, coming to the edge of the trees- he spotted a dog running. Looking to the left he saw…

'_Oh fuck.'_

Lily was rooted to the spot, staring in front of her with incredulous eyes. She couldn't believe it, it was impossible. _That _could not be Remus. It just couldn't be!  
><em>'Oh don't fool yourself you stupid girl! <em>Everything _makes perfect sense now! The suspicious absences-' _He'd been visiting his sick mother! She fought with herself. _'Really? That's your defence? You've _met _his mother! She's forty-two years old and as fit as a fiddle! _That was true. Lily had met her once on platform 9 ¾.

"Lily," Rose murmured, her voice barely above a whisper, "What do we do?"

"I don't know… should we-" But her sentence was cut off by the sound of oncoming footfalls. They were coming from the direction of the Forbidden Forrest and, sure enough- a large shape came bounding toward them.

"What the-" Rose's exclamation was interrupted by the arrival of a second figure, larger than the first, headed in their direction also.

The second shape was meters from them, yet both girls were still rooted to the spot. Lily's scream was trapped in her throat as the animal leaped and –in mid-air- began to… change.  
>She couldn't believe what was happening before her. The animal which a moment before, had been feet from them had transformed into…<p>

"Lily!" He called, closing the small gap in between them and placing his hands on her shoulders, his hot, ragged breath hitting her face, his eyes- wide and urgent as he leaned in toward her so that their faces almost touched, "Run." He whispered.

Lily didn't even have time to register what was going on before an angry growl of a hungry wolf reminded her.  
>Rose grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her insistently. She obliged, giving one last horrified look at the scene of battling animals before stumbling after Rose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. :S Review please.<strong>

**_The first lights of day slowly peaked through the window as the howls of their friend filled the dusty room._**  
><strong><em> James –transformed back into a teenager- cringed at the familiar screams as Remus began to de-wolf.<em>**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed.  
>Thanks for everything ;)<em><br>_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the plot of this fanfiction and Rose Gates.**

**Author's Note: YOU HAD ALL BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS UPDATE! YOU HAVE LITERALLY _NO IDEA _OF THE WRITER'S BLOCK I HAD TO OVERCOME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>James and Sirius finally managed to shove Remus down the dirt tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack after a long night of battling. Peter was squeaking irritatingly after them.<br>The first lights of day slowly peaked through the window as the howls of their friend filled the dusty room.  
>James –transformed back into a teenager- cringed at the familiar screams as Remus began to de-wolf.<br>But soon, they were over and what was left in the animals place was a sweating, panting, whimpering friend.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the ragged breathing of the Shack's inhabitants dying down as the sun rose slowly.  
>James hurriedly wiped the stray tears from his face as he, Sirius and Peter bent beside Remus and inspected him, thoroughly.<p>

"You alright mate?" Sirius asked, the rare break in his voice appearing. He didn't move, but rather moaned croakily from the floor.

"We'd better get back up to the castle." James announced, looking at Sirius who nodded and helped him hoist Remus on their shoulders.  
>They usually had to do this after a transformation, just until they got to the tunnel at which point, Sirius, James and Peter would transform and (if Remus was still too weak to walk) James would let Remus lie on his back.<p>

So, with an encouraging smile from James, Remus slumped feebly onto the furry back of his friend.  
>He was definitely more exhausted tonight than he usually was after a full moon. It probably had something to do with the excitement of the evening. It did take a lot for Sirius and James to shove him down the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack.<br>As they slipped out of the witches' hump and into the quiet corridor, James was wondering if Remus remembered what had happened.  
>He ran it over once more in his head as Sirius, Remus and himself slipped on the invisibility cloak- Peter remained a rat and scampered after them.<br>He remembered looking through the trees and his heart increase as he saw Lily's stunned face. He'd hardly given it a second thought as he had leapt forward- pushing himself faster and faster, determined to reach her before anyone else did. He remembered the look of utter astonishment as he transformed before her. He remembered hearing her breath increase as he had leaned in towards her. He remembered how her eyes had never left his. He remembered how they had grown to the size of saucers as he told her to run. He remembered the fact that she had grabbed his arms, without seeming to know she was doing it. She had held onto him with a longing that he _knew _he had not imagined. He remembered the split-second-long look of fear in her green eyes as Rose had tugged her away.

He didn't know what all of this meant, though. He knew that both Lily and Rose would want a full explanation in the morning. Hell, they were probably waiting for them in the common room at that very second! He also knew that neither he, nor Sirius, nor Remus, nor Peter would refuse to give them one. But the problem was their reaction.  
>Remus was one of his best friends, almost like a brother, and not even <em>Lily Evans <em>would come before his safety- and that went for all three of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you love me,, or? :P So please review. And, I'm thinking that I might leave the next update for a couple days and then give you a BIG LONG CHAPTER! :D how's that sound? Please tell me!<strong>

_**'Ow. Ow. Ow. I feel like crap. Ow. Ow. Ow.' Remus was trying his best to keep the outbursts of pain he longed to voice confined strictly to his mind.**_

**That's all I've written of the next chapter.  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**_**  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose Gates and the plot of this fanfiction. NOPE I don't own Harry Potter ;)**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it took me 5 days to update. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry, this chapter isn't as long as I would've liked but I do hope you enjoy it. It IS longer though :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ow. Ow. Ow. I feel like crap. Ow. Ow. Ow.' <em>Remus was trying his best to keep the outbursts of pain he longed to voice confined strictly to his mind.  
>The Fat Lady returned to her sleep as they climbed through the portrait hole and into the empty common room.<br>They hurried up to their dormitory, Remus ached with every step. And., once in bed –fell immediately into a deep sleep.

_Someone was screaming. It was high-pitched and blood curdling. He flinched as someone hit him, their nails digging into his skin and leaving a trail of blood in their wake. He staggered back, falling to the floor as the person's screams were joined with another.  
>He couldn't see who it was that continued to attack him. But, through the haze of noise, pain and confusion he picked up some words.<em>

"_Monster!... Freak!... Deserves to die!" Remus recognised the voices now, heard the familiarity in the screams. He curled up into a ball, just as the red hair whipped his face as she attacked again. _

* * *

><p>James groaned and rolled over, not wanting to leave the dream he had been having. It was a rather suggestive one containing Lily, himself, a starlit night and a picnic. James had always been one for romance.<br>But, annoyingly he knew that he needed to properly wake so he stretched out his arms and fumbled around his bed-side table for his glasses. Putting them on, he searched for his wand and- upon finding it, whispered _Lumos _and tried to avert the light from any of his friend's eyes.

He trudged downstairs to the common room to find it almost empty, besides four people.  
>They looked up as he entered, two of them looked relieved.<br>Smiling awkwardly, he shuffled over to the group and took a seat beside his friends.

"How long've you been up?" James asked Sirius and Peter.

"'Bout two minutes. We didn't want to explain anything until you got here." James nodded.

"So, um…" He began, looking over at the other two people of thee group, "What do you want to know?"  
>There was silence for a moment, it was tense and uncomfortable. James was beginning to think he might get slapped judging by the look on her face.<p>

"Everything." Lily breathed, "I want to know what the _fuck _we saw last night." Her face was strained, her eyes glassy. She looked as if one word might send her over the edge. Even though she was a witch, Lily Evans was sometimes still shocked at the impossible. Well, the impossible for muggles at least. She hated being confused and despised not knowing.  
>Her eyes were red and she appeared frazzled- she obviously hadn't slept well that night. Rose looked similar, except she kept her eyes on Lily, a comforting hand on her back.<p>

"Well," James began, negotiating how to start, "I suppose it starts… with second year."

"You remember," Sirius took over with a controlled tone. "how Remus would always say he had to visit home, then he'd disappear for two days while school was happening?" Lily and Rose nodded.

"Well, um… after a while, we began to get suspicious. So we did some checking up on him." James said, his voice becoming more confident, "We noticed that his mother would always be 'sick' -or he'd sleep for two days straight- on the day of the full moon."

"So we confronted him about it!" Peter added, his voice squeaking with nerves.

"And, he admitted it." Sirius said gruffly.

"It took a while to get it out of him, mind you." James smiled slightly at the memory.

"So," Lily began, her voice shaking. "that… _wolf_ last night. That was really… Remus?" The three boys nodded and Lily whimpered. Rose appeared to be keeping a steady head through the conversation.

"Ok," Rose, looking at Sirius for an explanation, "then what the _hell _was with the other animals?" Her tone of sarcasm lightened the mood slightly.

"Well, that is an interesting story," Sirius winked, "After a while, we noticed how down Remus was during his transformations. We couldn't blame him- he'd told us what he used to do because he wasn't allowed out of the Shrieking Shack." James looked to the ground at that, not wanting to picture the familiar scene he had made up in his head which followed the description Remus had given them.

"So, in third year- when talk of Animagi was about, we thought of the perfect solution."

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans," Peter explained, "animals, however are in no danger."

"So, we thought that-"

"We'd become Animagi-"

"To keep him company-"

"Talk to him, keep him human. Keep him _Remus _during the full moons." James finished.

"We'd explore the castle and grounds, and record it on a map." Sirius supplied.

"_The Marauder's Map."_ They finished in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? REVIEW!<strong>

**_Yes, looking at her then- James would never have expected what happened next._**

**:O WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVERLIES :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here. But I do own Rose Gates.. and the plot.**

**Author's Note: So, DO YOU LOVE ME.. OR?**! **I figured that, since my last chapter wasn't that long- I should put another one up the next day. Will it make up for my writer's block? I certainly hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The silence that followed was deafening. Neither of the two girls looked as if they were comprehending <em>any <em>of the information they had just been told. Rose was staring off into the distance, her face giving away that she was mentally not there. Lily had gone sickly pale, her lips pursed with tension, her hands balled into fists on her knees and her breathing ragged.

Sirius cleared his throat, bringing them back.

"I-I was the dog." He murmured, not making eye contact with any of his friends. Two pairs of eyes fell onto James, as though asking him to explain his part- as Sirius had done.

"I'm a stag." He croaked, his voice raspy.

"A rat." Peter offered with a squeak.

James expected a longer silence to follow. He expected Lily to faint and Rose to scream. He expected one of them to cry. Hell, he expected himself to cry.  
>Looking over at Lily, taking in her stunned expression- her glassy eyes, which had gone wider than they had last night, her quivering lip which she dampened with a flick of her tongue. Her heaving chest which moved up and down- quickly with each breath. Her hands which looked as if they were strong enough to break his jaw at that point. How her lids were heavy with sleep, yet she kept them resolutely open. How, every now and then her nostrils would flare as she took in another shaky breath. How her red hair remained elegant, even though it was un-brushed and knotted.<br>Yes, looking at her then- James would never have expected what happened next.

"So," Her voice broke and her lip quivered, "you did all of that, for your friend?" It was evident that her question was directed at James. His eyes never left hers as he nodded.

"It's Remus, and he's our friend. He always will be." At those words Lily's face changed. Her distant eyes came back, her posture changed- became more rigid. She inhaled sharply and her hands clenched and unclenched on her thighs.  
>And then, she stood up.<br>Her hands were shaking and her expression was contorted with such a rage that James had never seen.

"Lil'?" Rose asked, her voice nervous.

Lily's breathing became ragged as she continued to stare at James. He began to get scared. He searched her face for an explanation but, all he saw was anger and…  
>James' breath caught in his throat.<br>Hidden beneath the anger in Lily Evans' face, was the look of longing that never failed to shock him whenever he saw it.  
>James never took his eyes from her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily felt her breath accelerate, her palms grow sweaty. She felt ready-to-fall tears prick the backs of her eyes. Her heart was thumping in her chest so loudly that she wondered why Rose didn't hear it. She just waited for his conformation, fearing what she knew was coming.<p>

He nodded.  
>Something inside Lily snapped, and everything came flooding through at once. Fear. Regret. Sadness. Anxiety. Anger at herself that seemed to outdo everything else. And want, so much want.<br>She didn't even notice as she stood up. Didn't realise the hard expression that must've appeared on her face, judging by his reaction. She didn't note how long she stood there, for all she knew were feelings. _Emotions _that were now free.  
>They had escaped her carefully built walls, and they were controlling her.<br>She was there in two short strides.  
>In one short movement, she pressed her lips to his.<br>The tears broke free, but she didn't care.  
>She pulled him up to a standing position. He returned her kiss with happy surprise.<br>She didn't know where they were anymore, she'd forgotten who she was with, she didn't know why she had kissed him so abruptly. But she didn't care.  
>For the first time, Lily Evans didn't care that it was <em>James Potter <em>she was kissing, or that they were in public, or that someone could see them.  
>All she cared about was the kiss. She wasn't even worried about what people would think.<br>Just the kiss.  
>The kiss was everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LOVE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! (oh.. and if you had any ideas of perhaps what you would like to happen.. PLEASE TELL ME :) )<strong>

_**"Wait! Remmy!" She called him back. 'Remmy?' He wondered as he turned around to face her.**_

_**"Yes?" Remus asked politely. Rose ran the short distance to him and, much to his surprise- enveloped him in a tight embrace and burrowed her head into his neck.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

_**-the-marauder's-diaries.**_

_**GUYS! I AM GOING AWAY FOR A WEEK (or more) SO I PROBABLY WON"T BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I"LL BE WRITING SO I"LL MAKE SURE I HAVE A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU WHEN I GET BACK.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. But, what does belong to me- is the plot of this fanfiction and Rose Gates.**

**Author's Note: So, turns out I CAN upload here. Well, read and review my dears :)**

* * *

><p>Remus stretched his quivering limbs after a long night of disturbing dreams. He climbed uneasily out of bed, groaning as his aching muscles were strained with the effort of standing up.<p>

He quickly changed and made his way down to the common room which was, strangely- empty. He checked his watch.  
>It was three o'clock.<br>Normally people would be in the common room at three o'clock on a Sunday.  
>He staggered out the portrait hole and made his way to the hospital wing to ask Madame Pomfrey for a tonic to help his aching limbs.<p>

He made his way down to the Great Hall, feeling much better. He entered, finding it empty apart from a few older students.  
>Remus' stomach growled, angrily. He walked briskly to the Gryffindor table and chose a piece of fruit from one of the golden bowls spaced evenly down it.<p>

He looked around, wondering if anyone he could ask anyone where people were. Remus' spotted a familiar figure sitting further down the table and strolled, casually up to her.

"Hey Rose," He began with a smile, "where is everyone?" The expression that met him was one of surprise which quickly turned into sadness and… pity? This confused Remus extremely.

"I-it's Monday," She breathed, swivelling herself around so that her body faced him, "most people have classes. I've got a free period that's why I'm…" She trailed off, her eyes becoming glassy as she stared at him.

Remus followed her gaze to the exposed skin of his neck where fresh scars glistened in the light of the Great Hall. He shifted uncomfortably, pulling the collar of his shirt up higher.

"Oh, um. Well, thank you." He said graciously, before turning around to exit.

"Wait! Remmy!" She called him back. _'Remmy?' _He wondered as he turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Remus asked politely. Rose ran the short distance to him and, much to his surprise- enveloped him in a tight embrace and burrowed her head into his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured with a muffled voice before pulling back, her eyes wet.

Remus nodded, entirely confused before hastily leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Lily was bored. She had been staring persistently at the clock, watching the seconds tick by for the entire lesson and hadn't taken in a single word Professor Binns was saying.<br>She was lost in thought however, thinking of the past thirty-six hours and what had happened since the kiss.

_They had pulled back from each other, slightly breathless (Rose and Sirius had conveniently vanished). They had stared into each other's eyes for a long moment- their ragged breaths the only thing breaking the silence. With what seemed a momentous effort, Lily had pulled her gaze from his and turned to leave. He grabbed her elbow with a surprising growl._

"_Lily, _no._" His voice was deep and brooding, "Not this time. You can't just kiss someone like that and then run away." She had turned back to face him, the tears threatening the back of her eyes. His gaze softened and he pulled her into a hug, his arms drawing her close and snaking around her back.  
>He pressed his lips to her head as the tears fell freely from her eyes.<br>Lily's broken voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest, "I'm sorry. I just- I can't." Her sobs increased as he pulled away from her, his expression annoyed. She had never seen him look at her like that before- now she knew how he had felt all these years._

"_Lily, I'm tired of this," His voice was weathered, "I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of you acting like there's something between us one minute, then completely blowing me off the next minute. But most of all, I'm tired of you being _scared _Lily. You're the brightest witch of your age, you're a Gryffindor and you can take extreme amounts of shit from the Slytherins- but you're scared of liking James Potter. And it's getting ridiculous," His voice had risen to an angry plead and his eyes had gone glassy.  
>Lily's heart was thumping loudly in her chest and the tears had ceased in falling. She took in broken breaths in between dry sobs.<em>

"_So, I want you to tell me Lily," He whispered, "I want you to tell me right now. And if you say no- I'll leave you alone. Forever. Lily Evans," _Thud, thud, thud- _her heart quickened, "will you," _thud,_ "go out," _thud, thud, _"with me."_

_A thousand memories had flashed before her eyes. The first day boarding the Hogwarts express- seeing James for the first time. Seeing him hex people without a second glance. Watching as he whispered in secret with his gang. Screaming at him the day at the black lake- right before Severus had called her _'mudblood'_. Watching the anger grow on his face as he told off Snape. Ignoring the obvious change he had gone through during sixth year. The thousands and thousands of looks he had given her- the ones she'd seen anyway. Feeling years and years of hatred and revulsion disappear from her memory.  
>The few seconds between his question and her answer seemed to stretch before her in longing silence.<br>From the haze of tears and emotion came her barely-audible answer._

"_Yes." The sound of her heart increased further as he closed the meter-long gap between them and crushed his lips to hers._

Of course Lily hadn't really seen him since yesterday afternoon. She'd woken up late and had to hurry down to breakfast- he had been absent. Her Charms, Potions and Transfiguration classes had all been devoted to revising tirelessly for the exams that began in merely a week. And, he and Sirius were missing from A History of Magic- they'd skived off to lay by the lake, no doubt.  
>Lily was wondering if James had managed to tell almost everyone in Hogwarts about her saying yes as the bell announced the end of class.<p>

No one bothered to stay around to take down their homework anymore, as it wasn't like Professor Binns checked it anyway.  
>Lily collected her belongings wearily and stumbled out of the classroom- her eyelids closing sleepily before someone standing right behind her called her name.<p>

"Lily?" The familiar voice of one Severus Snape made her jump and spin around.

"Christ!" She exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest, "You startled me!"

"Sorry." He muttered, looking at the floor. They stood in silence, awkwardly for a moment.

"So, what did you want?" She asked, prompting him.

He looked up, his eyes going dark, his face growing sad, "I overheard Potter talking to Black today," Realisation came over Lily and she cringed, at his next words, "I thought you said you'd never say _yes _to that prick." He lifted his chin, looking down at her for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away from her.  
>She felt an unexplainable feeling of shame fill her and mix with her fatigue- leaving her with a thumping headache.<br>Lily continued in the direction she had been going. She walked quietly for a minute before her frustration became immense and she broke into a desperate run. Tears ran down her face- confusing her and causing her headache to grow.  
>She pushed people angrily out of the way as she made for the bathroom. She burst through the door, gasping for air. The tears were streaming angrily down her face as she leant over the basin, her head thumping harder than her heart. She looked at her reflection, whimpering.<p>

"What are you doing?" She whispered to herself, "Why do you _care_? He's nothing to you. _Nothing._" She hissed.  
>She wasn't scared. Not anymore. She had never felt more comfortable than she had in the last thirty-six hours. It felt right.<em> James<em> felt right.  
>Lily sniffed once more before proceeding to wipe the tears slowly and groggily off her face. She straightened her robes and fixed her hair- which had fallen from it's sloppy pony tail when she ran.<br>Looking once more at her reflection she tried to hold back more of the tears that were trying to force themselves past her restraints.  
>They won.<br>She cried some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, you have NO IDEA how wonderful it was to write this chapter.<strong>

**I"VE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN FOR SO LONG OMG.**

**Sorry, no preview for you this time. But, please review nevertheless :)  
><strong>

**I love you guys- thanks so much :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose Gates and the plot of this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter. Please review! And, any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Sirius was staring at the entrance to the Great Hall intently, waiting.<br>He hadn't seen her all day, which upset him because she was such a delight to look at. They hadn't had a chance to talk about the recent full-moon incident and he really, _really _wanted to discuss it with her. Or, maybe he just wanted to talk to her.  
>They hadn't really hung out together… alone… since the Hogsmeade weekend. He really wanted to see her, to laugh with her, to share stories with her. She made him feel so happy and carefree.<p>

He felt a flutter in his chest as she entered, her back slumped with fatigue, her hair falling flat down her shoulders. Even then, she was beautiful.

He grinned broadly as she spotted him, before she hurried over to sit across from him- stretching as she walked.

"Hey Rose," He smiled, "how are you?" She yawned largely, then proceeded to fill her plate with mashed potatoes, pasta, vegetables and other hefty foods.

"Hey Black," She said through mouthfuls, "yeah, I'm ok. _Really _tired, but I'm ok. I'm rather excited for Christmas break."

"That's about a month away, dear." Sirius chuckled.

"Details, details." She waved her hand, shovelling more food into her mouth.

"Hugry?" He laughed at her urgent nods.

She swallowed, "Starving." They were silent for a moment, both filling up on dinner.

"So," Sirius began, his nerves rising slightly, "what _are _your plans for Christmas?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really. Probably end up staying here." He smiled.

"Good," She looked at him, questioning, "Because, well…" He took a deep breath in, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend on Boxing Day and ," He finished, breathlessly.  
>Rose laughed and then, unexpectedly- leaned across the Gryffindor table and placed her hand in Sirius'.<p>

"I'd love to." She squeezed his hand, his heart skipped.

* * *

><p>Back at the common room, Lily was curled up on the hearthrug in front of the fire. Her eyes were sore and puffy, she was shivering violently and her hair was a mess.<br>But she didn't care.

She had only just realised how much crying she had been doing lately. Lily couldn't explain it. She'd been so confused, and she thought that accepting her feelings would help. But _damn it _she hated the fact that Potter could make her cry like this. Fuck him and his ability to upset her!  
>She scowled at nothing in particular, wrapping her arms around herself. Far more intelligent people would have gone to find a jumper of some sort. But Lily couldn't find the strength to stand up, at that point.<p>

She groaned, feeling equally stupid and pathetic for her feelings.

"Pointless," She muttered, "it's absolutely pointless. You know that you're stupid, right? You know that you're ridiculous because, you _know _that crying and sniffling won't change anything. And besides," She continued, "you don't even know what you want to change. _Why _are you crying, you blubbering idiot? Because you like Potter? Because you want to date him? Because you _are _dating him? You know what? Get over it. So you like him, deal with it. You're stronger than this, Lily. And you deserve to be happy." She wiped one stray tear, barely registering the footsteps behind her.

"Lily?" They asked, softly.

"Yeah." She sniffed. James sighed, pitying behind her before his long arms encircled her shivering form. She leaned into his warm chest and felt his lips more on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

"I don't even know," She breathed, her voice shaky, "I'm just scared… all the time." He tightened his hug.

"Don't be scared, Evans," James whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine, "I'll always take care of you. Even though," He continued with a laugh, "you, of all people don't need anyone to protect you."

Lily nodded, her breathing becoming even again, "Don't ever leave, ok?" Her words surprised her, but they felt _right._

"Not even if I was _Imperioed._ Now," He said, pulling her chin slightly so that their noses were touching and she could see her reflection off his glasses, "have you eaten yet?" She shook her head, "Well then, come on. You must be peckish." He picked her up and stood her up straight, before taking her hand and leading her out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy, well then tell me! And, if you have any ideas- please let me know.<strong>

**_"Yeah, ok." She agreed._**

**_"Wait, really?" James was incredulous for a second._**

**_"Well, yes… I have already said yes to going out with you." Her voice was confused._**

**_"Oh, right. I'd forgotten. A thousand or so rejections does take it's toll you know." He mused._**

**_"Oh, Potter you're a hopeless case."_**

**REVIEW!**

**Avoir, my loverlies.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter isn't mine. Merely Rose Gates and the plot of this fanfiction blahdi blah blah.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a week. I"M SORRY! I was away. Hopefully, this big, long END (yes, that's right) to this story will earn your forgiveness. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>The following weeks' classes were devoted entirely to exam preparations. They were scheduled to begin the week the students returned from Christmas break. Lily, Rose, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had spent most of their time studying together in quiet corners of the common room, the library and spare classrooms. James liked to think of these sessions as dates, though he and Lily didn't have much time to talk about things other than school.<br>He'd also been running behind in quidditch practise, which suited his fifth and seventh year members perfectly. The others, however had been creating their own brand of training to help James out. Tim and Michael had been passing various, heavy objects to one another in the hallways and at any other chance they got. Emily and Jane had nicked the beater's bats on more than one occasion and had chosen to hit large stones out on the grounds, after classes and on the weekends. He'd apologised profusely to his team, who had graciously forgiven him- telling him that they could afford to lose one game.

So, it was in a remote corner of the common room, persistently studying Transfiguration with Lily- where James could be found on the last Wednesday night before school finished.

He was exhausted and had read the same sentence about the correct pronunciation for the _Animal Morphing _spell three times over. He looked over at Lily and noticed that her eyelids were drooping heavily and her breathing was becoming slower. James smiled for a moment before sliding over closer to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She sighed, leaning back into him.

"Tired, Evans?" He asked, resting his chin atop her head. Lily nodded, yawning.

"You know we have to finish reading this chapter, right?" She asked sleepily.

"We've been at it for two hours now, let's just sleep for a bit." He felt her head move as she chuckled.

"So Potter, what are your plans for Christmas break?" She asked, nestling closer into his chest.

"Staying here. Sirius didn't want to go back home for the holidays, so I figured I'd just remain at Hogwarts." He sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling the subtle smell of her perfume, "What about you, Evans dear?" She tensed slightly, before relaxing once more.

"Well, my parents are muggles so they're probably in intense danger, what with the rise of You-Know-Who and everything," She stated matter-of-factly, "It'd be rather difficult for me to get home anyhow…" She paused, thinking, "Oh, and my sister hates me. It would not be a fun Christmas." Lily finished.

"Oh, Evans," He sighed, pulling her tighter into him.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have been able to study at home anyway."

"Well, obviously you know how much I love studying," He said with sarcasm, "but, on occasion I enjoy taking a break."

"And…" She prompted.

"Well, there'll be a few Hogsmeade weekends and I thought that maybe, we could go together." He held his breath, waiting.

"Yeah, ok." She agreed.

"Wait, really?" James was incredulous for a second.

"Well, yes… I have already said yes to going out with you." Her voice was confused.

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten. A thousand or so rejections _does _take it's toll you know." He mused.

"Oh, Potter you're a hopeless case." She shook her head before pecking him swiftly on the cheek and skipping off to her dorm.

James took a moment to think- think of just how amazing she was.

* * *

><p>The final week of classes passed quickly and soon enough, the students were sleeping in until late and remaining in their pyjamas for hours unending. This didn't exclude both Lily and Rose on one fine December afternoon as they sat in comfortable flannels on squashy arm chairs, not having left the common room all day apart from meals.<br>They were both engrossed in text books, reading and re-reading their Charms notes and stopping occasionally to discuss areas of confusion.  
>They didn't hear the approaching footsteps from behind them, and therefore weren't aware of the four boys presence until one of them spoke up.<p>

"You two don't ever stop, do you?" Sirius sneered, sitting himself beside Rose comfortably.

"Nope." Lily answered, not taking her gaze from the book. James rolled his eyes, strolled over to her and snatched the book from her lap. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked to the laughs of the group.

"I'm confiscating your textbook, Evans dear." He smirked, holding the book behind his back. Lily jumped up, enraged, "You aren't allowed to study until after Christmas. And that's final." He winked, stepping back further.

"But you _know _Charms is my weak subject!" She whined, unexpectedly. Rose snorted.

"Yeah," She snickered, "you might just get an _E _instead of an _O _this time, Lil'" Lily shot a glare at her, as if to say _'Not. Helping.' _

"Exactly," James agreed, matter of-factly, "you should probably find something else to occupy your time with, Evans." He laughed, walking away a few paces. Lily followed him, trying to hide a smile.

"I'll curse you." She stated.

"No you won't, you love me." He winked.

"No, I don't _love _you," Lily began, pompously- her mind temporarily detouring from her textbook, "we merely share a mutual affection for one another. Nothing more."

"Those are big words for someone so short." He mocked, holding the book out of her reach. She jumped to grab it to the laughs of the others.

"You'd swear that they hated each other." Rose snorted.

"Oh, but they do." Remus smiled at the couple, watching as Lily continued to jump for her book as James lifted it higher above her.

"And they always will," Sirius grinned, "they'll just channel it in a different way."

"They're a strange couple." Peter mused from next to Sirius.

"But so perfect." Rose added, more to herself than to anyone else. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll give it back," James said holding the book out to her, but snatching it back when she reached for it, "but you have to give me something first." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what?" She placed her hands on her hips, impatiently.

"A kiss." He said simply.

"Alright." She stretched up, on her toes and pecked his cheek before holding her hand out for the book.

"No, a proper one." He winked as she groaned.

"You're a nightmare, Potter." She jumped up again and placed her lips on hers, intending to remove them after a second. Yet, the two of them became so swept up in their affection that the kiss lasted slightly longer than a mere peck.

James wrapped his arms around her waist –text book and all- and leaned into her. She tore her mouth of his for a second to let out a burst of laughter, before returning to her previous state. It wasn't until the cat calls and whistles of other Gryffindor's brought them out of their daze, that they disentangled themselves from each other and walked over to join their friends.

* * *

><p>One morning, a few weeks later James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were snoozing happily in their beds. It was still dark outside, ergo their dormitory was pitched black. James and Sirius were both dreaming happily until something landed on their beds, causing them both to wake with a start.<p>

"Argh!" Sirius exclaimed, shooting up- his hand flailing about for his wand. James was doing the same thing on the other side of the room. They both called _Lumos _and their wand tips ignited. Simultaneously, two voices filled the darkness, happily.

"_Merry Christmas!" _James pointed his wand at the thing on his legs. Lily blinked as the light hit her eyes, yet she remained grinning broadly. From Sirius' bed, Rose's voice could be heard.

"We thought this would be more fun than waiting." She giggled, bouncing up and down with glee.

"You two will be the death of me." Muttered a recently awoken Remus before groaning, turning over and shoving his head into his pillow.

"Well good morning to you _too, _Remus dear." Lily's voice dripped with sarcasm as she leant in closer to James and rested her chin on his chest.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Sirius asked, sitting up and causing Rose to be knocked into him.

"Yeah, we just wanted to wake you up," Lily said, jumping off James bed and ruffling his hair, "It's early, I'm tired. What about you Rosie?"

Rose yawned, "Yeah, I'm ready for bed. See you guys in five hours." She winked, before departing with Lily close behind.

"If they do that again," Remus moaned from his pillow, "I'm throwing both of you out." An agreeing moan came from Peter's bed as both James and Sirius rolled over and pulled the covers over their heads.

"This coming from the two of us who are single." Sirius muttered before sleep took him over.

"Shut up." Remus muttered.

* * *

><p>Lily and Rose skipped happily into the Great Hall, searching the Gryffindor table intently. Spotting the four, tired boys they walked happily over to them and sat down beside them- Rose next to Sirius, Lily next to Remus and Peter who were across from the other three.<p>

"Well, good morning." Rose chirped happily, leaning over to stroke Sirius' hair. He grinned and slipped an arm around her waist.

"You feeling a bit better this morning, Remmy?" Lily smirked, patting his back comfortingly. Remus grunted, turning back to his food with bagged eyes.

"I'll take that as a _no._" She retracted her hand and reached over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. The group ate in silence before they were interrupted by the arrival of the post owls carrying large packages containing Christmas presents and letters from home.

Several square shaped boxes dropped in front of James and Sirius. Remus, Peter and Rose also got many packages and letters from hooting owls. Lily received two boxes and two letters. She recognised the handwriting as her parents on one of the letters, yet the other handwriting she did not know. Lily opened the unknown envelope first. It was short, direct and did not show any signs of true emotion. She sighed, sadly and withdrew the one pound note inside the envelope.

"What's up?" Rose asked, her voice muffled by the Honeydukes chocolate she was chewing. Lily held up the money.

"It's from my sister, a Christmas present." Rose reached over and patted her arm, handing her chocolate. Lily accepted it, thankfully, "What'd she say?" Rose asked, gesturing to the letter.

"_Lily," _She read, _"Enjoy your Christmas. Petunia. _No love, no _'best wishes'_. Nothing." Lily murmured, pulling out the other letter (from her parents) and reading it quickly. It contained nothing of real interest, merely stating the usual with hopes that she did well in her exams.

"You ok, Evans?" James asked, grabbing her hand from across the table. She pulled her hand from his with a nod.

"Fine." She said thickly, refusing to let her sister's letter upset her. She opened the smaller of her parent's gift forcefully. It was a brown, cashmere jumper. She smiled, stroking the soft wool. The second gift was a selection of her favourite muggle books. They weren't new, but directly from her bookshelf in her bedroom at her parent's house. She brushed a small tear from the corner of her eye as she examined the ragged covers of her gifts.  
>An arm coiled around her shoulders and someone leaned into her.<p>

"It's going to be ok, Evans." James comforted, "I've got you a present." He pushed a small, soft box into her hands. It was covered in deep, red velvet, square and just smaller than the size of her hand. She opened it and gasped.

Sitting in the white silk lining was a beautiful, silver chain on the end of which hung a pendant about the size of a spoon end. It was silver backed and blue, yet on it there was a white figure of a face. It was beautiful, elegant.  
>She looked up at James who was smiling, broadly.<p>

"You like it then?" She nodded hastily, before a pang of guilt filled her.

"I didn't get you anything." James shrugged. Lily leaned in and kissed his cheek before whispering quickly in his ear.

"I love you." She felt his cheek brush against her's as he smiled. James pulled back and caught her mouth in a kiss.

"Oh come on, you two!" Sirius scoffed sarcastically, "Do you _have _to?" Lily pulled away, stuck out her tongue at him and then resumed kissing James.

"Those two, honestly!" Rose snickered.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Christmas day passed uneventfully and with quite a few kissing sessions between James and Lily (much to the annoyance of their friends).<p>

Rose and Sirius spent most of the day holding hands, hugging and having private conversations that were apparently so classified- that they felt they needed to whisper into each other's ears so as to not be overheard. They were apparently extremely funny as well, because both of them laughed at regular intervals.

"So, are they together or…?" James trailed off, looking over at the couple who were seated by the fire.

Lily opened her mouth to answer, closed it again and then thought for a moment before stating with uncertainty, _"I have no idea…" _She shook her head, confused slightly.  
>James pulled her tighter to him, kissed her cheek and then rested his cheek against her forehead.<p>

"I hope they get together." James mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Lily laughed, causing his heart to flutter.

"So do I." She smiled, "It'd be so perfect if they did."

"You think that they're in love?" James asked as an afterthought.

"No," She answered after a while, "definitely not. But I think that they _could _be." James nodded in agreement.

"They definitely have the… potential to have _that _kind of relationship. After all," James mused, "Rose _is _the only girl that Sirius has ever been hung up on."

"And Sirius is the only boy that Rose has ever paid attention to."

"Some might say that they're perfect for eachother."

"Aren't they?"

"Maybe." James stated.

"Possibly." Lily added.

* * *

><p>That night, Professor Slughorn held a Christmas party and invited the members of the <em>Slug Club. <em>This included James, Lily and Sirius as well as Sirius' younger brother Regulas and Severus Snape.  
>Lily and James were attending together, so were Sirius and Rose. Rose wasn't an official member of the <em>Slug Club, <em>yet the members were permitted to invite guests. So, naturally Sirius had invited her.

"So," Lily began slyly, "what's going on with you and ol' Black?" Rose rolled her eyes, pulling on her ruffled dress robes. The fabric went over her chest in the initial purple colour, pulled in at her waist and flowed down- the musty purple layering with a sugar pink.

"The same as it's been for a while, Lil'" She answered, turning around and examining her friend's robes. They were coloured a soft, sky blue that was shaped in silk. It had slight sleeves and pulled tightly in until the waist, at which point it ruffled down thickly.

Lily smiled, walking over and pulling the strap up on Rose's dress, "And what is that exactly, my dear?" She patted down the sides of the dress before adding quietly, "Beautiful." Rose scoffed, heartily.

"This coming from the girl who could pass as a Veela, if she wanted." Lily nodded, sarcastically.

"So, _what about you and Sirius? _Because, we can't actually tell if you two are _'going out' _or just… close." She winked mischievously.

"I can't believe you guys actually discuss this." Rose scoffed, sitting Lily down and styling her hair, using her wand to create soft curls to travel down her back.

"Well, what else are we supposed to discuss? Ow!" She exclaimed as Rose forcefully moved her head so that it faced forward.

"How about your undying love for James Potter?" Lily was not given the chance to react before Rose continued, "Don't think I didn't hear you at breakfast today. Personally, I think it's wonderful." Lily seemed to slump in defeat. Rose's next words took her off guard, "You did mean it though, didn't you. It wasn't just because of the gift." Lily fidgeted with the pendant hanging around her neck.

"No," She answered with certainty after a while, "no I meant it." Rose squealed happily, pulling her up and embracing her, tightly.  
>"Wait a minute," Lily said, pulling back, "you were trying to change the subject! Come on, tell me." The look on her face was so stern that it appeared she might throttle Rose if Rose did <em>not <em>answer her.

"Well," She began, sitting down so that Lily could style her hair, "we're not _officially _'dating', or whatever. But, we're not seeing anyone else." She felt Lily pull at strands of her hair, painfully. She cringed.

"Don't move." Lily snapped, slapping her shoulder playfully. There was a moment of silence as she finished styling her hair, before she continued with the conversation, "So," She began, cautiously, "do you, maybe… _want _to date him officially?"  
>Both girls were silent for a moment as Rose examined her hairstyle. While Lily's had been fashioned into a down-do with soft curls as well as straight strands flowing elegantly down her back- Rose's hair was pulled gracefully (if not slightly painfully) back into and elegant bun. There were random locks of hair that had been twisted before joining the rest in the tight hair tie. A few loose strands lay askew, framing her face quite nicely.<br>She smiled at her reflection, "Yes," She answered, "I do."  
>It was Lily's turn to squeal, then.<p>

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were standing, patiently in the common room.<p>

"So," James began, a hint of awkwardness in his tone, "you and Rose, aye?" Sirius shifted slightly, as if pondering his response for a moment.

"Yeah," He answered finally, grinning. When he did not elaborate, James pressed on.

"Are you two..." He thought for a second, choosing the right phrase, "an item?" He decided. Sirius was quiet, thinking. His expression formed into a slight frown and he opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of their dates.

Their mouths dropped open. It took a minute but, James was able to regain the ability of speech and leaned over to whisper to his best friend, "We are far too lucky, my friend." Sirius merely nodded in agreement and stepped forward to take Rose's hand.  
>James did the same, moving closer and placing a tentative peck on Lily's cheek. He then proceeded to sigh in her ear, "You look incredible." She blushed in response, sliding forward to embrace James in a hug and kiss him lightly on the lips, leaving his slightly dazed.<p>

"Shall we go?" She asked, lacing her hand through his. James nodded and, with Sirius and Rose following- pulled Lily out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later that the guests found Slughorn's party to be in full swing. The portly man had invited many famous guest that were- to say the least- boring in every way, shape and form.<br>Lily had no idea why Professor Slughorn thought these people might interest them. There was a tall, dirty looking man name Harrison Plumpot who had discovered the ways that flowerbed soil could be used in potions. A woman named Thespille Jones had written a long and dull book entitled _The Uses and Misuses of Frog Saliva in Everyday Brews. _There were plenty more people, yet these were the two that Lily had been avoiding the majority of the night- Professor Slughorn thought she might have enjoyed speaking to such renowned personalities of the world of potions.

She'd spent most of the evening hiding in remote corners with James, ducking behind curtains before she was noticed and taking frequent visits to the lavatory whenever Slughorn had found her.  
>So, when she was having a drink with James and she spotted her potions professor walking in her direction with the man who was so interested in soil- it was not difficult for her to simply drag James into a secluded and barely noticeable part of the room to escape them. It was a tight fit but, when James snaked his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, she found herself rather comfortable.<p>

"So," She began, keeping her voice low in case the soil man had falcon-like hearing, "I found out about Rose and Sirius." In any regular situation, James would have watched her intently as she explained- yet, with the squishiness of the position, he decided merely to gasp loudly and obviously, prompting her to continue.  
>So, Lily outlined in minor detail, her conversation with Rose before the party. James nodded at the correct times and displayed every sign that the information was both informative and interesting. When she was finished, James sat in silence for a moment.<br>When he spoke again, it was in a voice of complete confidence, "I think they both want to date officially, but they're not sure if the other person wants to. Because," He continued, his voice sounding more like he was stating fact, "as you know, they both have a history of dating. They've both had their fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends." Lily understood the direction he was heading and interrupted him.

"But, they don't know if the feeling is mutual- as they both have a somewhat rocky history with commitment." They both thought after that, their minds going through separate memories of their best friend's and their affairs. After a few minutes, Lily spoke once more, "I think they're going to be ok." James nodded.

"Me too." It was quiet once more, only the sounds of chatter and fun filling the comfortable silence.

"Lily?" James asked after a while.

"Mm?" She answered, looking at him.

"Do you," He began, somewhat nervously, "do you ever think about- I mean, do you ever think… If _we're _going to be ok?" Lily's pulse increased, a blush tinted her cheek and neck and she felt the familiar sting of tears hitting the back of her eyes. _'Not now,' _she thought, desperately, _'not now, not when I'm so happy.' _He craned his neck after a minute of silence, the space not allowing for movement. He took in her expression and tightened his grip on her, "Evans, _no! _Not that! I'd never do that!" Relief flooded her system as she realised that their relationship was not coming to an end.

She cleared her throat, thickly, "Then, what did you mean?" James began to blush at that, she could just see the side of his face going red.

"I mean," He coughed, "after school. Do you ever think if… if we'll _last_?" That had taken her off guard and she faltered. Once again, the tidal wave of memories swept through her mind. And then, she thought of just James- merely _him. _She thought of how long he had ran after her, the millions of times she had turned him down, how he had got back up- after every, single one. She thought of how _happy _he made her. How purely, unconditionally, deliriously _happy _he made her. The happiest she had been in a long, long time.

She looked up at him again, smiling at how tall he was, how his hair never tamed, how his glasses never fell, how much he smiled when he was with her.  
>She swallowed back the joy she felt and managed to breathe out her next words without her voice breaking, "Yes. Yes I do."<br>She saw his cheeks rise in a smile, and felt her own do the same. If he had been facing her then, she knew he would have leaned down and kissed her passionately. Yet, he resided in grasping her hand ever tighter, pulling her in closer (if that were possible).

In a way, she'd almost expected his next words- yet actually hearing them was never the same. It was his next words that she would never forget. She would never forget hiding there, in the corner of Professor Slughorn's office- attempting to avoid dull potions fanatics. She would never forget the sound of glasses clinking, laughter and music that filled the air- suffocating any chance at unhappiness.  
>And the feeling that swelled within her as she heard his next words would forever remain in her memory- for the rest of her life. It was love. Pure, undivided love.<br>There would only be one other time when she would feel love this strongly ever again.

A blush crept over his cheeks and she felt his palm go sweaty. From the surrounding joy and sound, his next words filled her ear drums- blocking out any distractions.

"Evans," He breathed, "would you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends my first fanfiction ever. Now- DON"T LEAVE JUST YET- I shall be coming out with an epilogue in not too long.<strong>

**Please review! I do hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**A shout out to JustSaraa who has been an amazing reviewer. As well as istolethecookie (pretty sure that's your name.) Thanks you two, you're amazing. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU- well, I love you rather a lot too :')**


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Make sure you review.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE <strong>

The night was perfectly still and if she hadn't been told- she would never have guessed anything to be out of the ordinary. She stumbled up the short path, her legs barely keeping her up and slowly, tentatively she turned the door handle.  
>She inhaled sharply, the wreckage of the home once so full of love shocking her incredibly. After a few minutes, she was able to take a step forward.<br>She walked to the archway that separated the rooms. She averted her eyes from the photographs, not wanting to look at the memories that filled this home. She shuffled through the living room and approached the staircase.  
>Sounds of agony caused her to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. A man was bent low, shivering over a dark shape. He looked up, hearing her ragged breath.<p>

"Rosie, don't." He whispered, shakily. She turned back and ran up the staircase, her pulse pummelling, her limbs trembling.  
>She stopped- one step before the door way. The tears were flowing down her face and she barely had the power to stand.<br>With a momentous effort which required all the strength she possessed- she stepped forward.  
>She took in the scene before her- the seemingly out of place chest of draws, the bookcase, the mobile hanging over the cot that encased the crying baby. And there, on the quaint blue carpet lay a cold figure.<p>

Rose screamed.

She didn't hear the footfalls of someone bounding up the staircase, she barely felt the strong arms restrain her as she fell to the ground- reaching out. She didn't care that she was still screaming, that the tears were dampening anything and everything close to her. She hardly listened to the voice in her ear, attempting to calm her.  
>For all that mattered was <em>her. <em>  
>She was the only thing that had ever, truly mattered. The only thing that had stayed. The only thing that had trusted her. The only thing to have faith in her.<br>And she was dead.  
>Lily Evans was dead.<p>

"Who did it?" She breathed, every inch of her body trembling, "It had to be someone's fault, who's was it?" The man behind her was stiff with rage.  
>She had expected him to answer with the obvious, expected his to tell her that it was You-Know-Who and nothing was to be done. Yet, in any circumstance, she would never have guessed him to answer as he did.<p>

"Petigrew." He bit out, his voice breaking.  
>She shot up, throwing his arms off her and pulling her wand from her pocket.<p>

"I'll kill him." But, as she moved to get through the door he was blocking her way. She looked into his eyes, the once warm, dark eyes that were different now. They were empty. Something had died inside him. The man who used to be so full of life was drained. Drained of everything except one emotion: Anger.  
>And from the almost deserted nursery came the words that would change his life forever. The words that would damn him for many, many years to come.<p>

"No," He growled, "let me." And Sirius Black was gone.


End file.
